Strong Bond
by SonneMond-Lya
Summary: La vida, en conjunto con el destino y el universo, da muchas vueltas. Aunque nuestra vida sea efímera, algunos lazos son eternos. Perduran por los siglos de los siglos hasta que aquellos dos seres vuelven a encontrarse…
1. Prólogo

"Nosotros siempre estaremos unidos, desde el día que nos conocimos… No, puede que incluso mucho antes de eso. Por eso, no importa lo que pasé, siempre estaré unido a ti."

La vida, en conjunto con el destino y el universo, da muchas vueltas. Aunque nuestra vida sea efímera, algunos lazos son eternos. Perduran por los siglos de los siglos hasta que aquellos dos seres vuelven a encontrarse…

* * *

Prólogo: Una inesperada reunión.

Llovía y mucho. La gente caminaba por las calles apresuradamente para evitar quedar empapados hasta los huesos. Los que tenían la suerte de haber sido más precavidos y tomar un paraguas al salir del trabajo o de casa caminaban con más tranquilidad observando como el resto corría bajo la lluvia. Miré hacia arriba observando como las gotas de agua impactaban contra la impermeable tela de mi paraguas del conejo Chappy. Ciertamente aquella repentina lluvia había sido una sorpresa. Aunque hubieran estado anunciados pequeños chubascos aquello de pequeño no tenia nada.

Seguí caminando mientras escuchaba las pisadas de mis botas sobre los charcos. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mis piernas pues a pesar de que llevaba un vestido de mangas largas, no era largo de falda y parte de mi piel estaba al descubierto.

También estaba empezando a hacer frío. Era algo raro dado que el verano estaba más bien cerca.

Traté de bajar más mi vestido, pero no cedía ni un poco. Suspiré. Si me enfermaba mis amigos se preocuparían demasiado. Sería mejor que acelerara mi paso para poder llegar antes a casa y darme una ducha de agua caliente.

Estaba tan distraída con estos pensamientos que acabé chocando con alguien. Mi paraguas cayó al suelo y sentí la lluvia enseguida caer sobre mí como una ducha de agua fría. Temblé un poco.

—L-lo siento… —Me disculpé con la persona con la que me había chocado, pero sin mediar palabra aquélla siguió con su camino. Recogí mi paraguas para evitar empaparme del todo y fue entonces que noté algo junto a él en el suelo. Al parecer se le había caído algo… — ¡Ey! Se te ha caído- —me interrumpí a mi misma pues ya no podía alcanzar a ver dónde se había marchado. Tampoco me había fijado bien de cómo era esa persona por lo que devolvérselo iba a ser complicado.

Me quedé mirando al objeto mojado en mi mano. Era una placa de madera con una calavera en el centro de ésta. Sentía algo proveniente de ella, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Esperaba que no fuera muy importante para la persona que lo perdió. La metí en mi mochila y pensé en guardarla por si algún día era reclamada por su dueño o dueña.

El cielo estaba rugiendo con más fuerza que antes. Debía darme prisa ahora que mi ropa estaba mojada o me iba a enfermar en serio.

* * *

Ese día continuó lloviendo. Y el siguiente a ese. Y también al siguiente.

Estaba sentada en mi cama, con los brazos apoyados en el marco de la ventana mientras veía la lluvia caer afuera. Podría pensar que era Junio por como había estado lloviendo, pero aún era Mayo. Había querido salir con mis amigas, mas era imposible con ese tiempo tan horrible.

Solté un bufido y me dejé caer de espaldas sobre mi cama. Era un día muy aburrido. Ya había terminado mis tareas del instituto y no me quedaba nada más qué hacer. Parpadeé mientras me quedaba abstraída mirando hacia el techo, pensando en algo que pudiera entretenerme. Era en esos momentos más que nunca que notaba la soledad dentro de mi piso. Mis padres nunca estaban en casa así que yo misma me mudé a un lugar más pequeño donde la soledad no se sintiera tan amplificada como se sentía en mi antigua casa. Era demasiado grande para vivir yo sola en ella.

Un repentino ruido me asustó, haciéndome saltar de la cama para buscar la procedencia de aquel sonido. Sonaba como una especie de alarma. Me sorprendió bastante que el sonido proviniera desde el escritorio, concretamente de mi mochila. Lentamente abrí el bolsillo para descubrir de donde provenía el extraño –y empezando a ser irritante-, sonido. ¿La placa…?

Pocos segundos después dejó de dar aquella alarma y los ojos de la calavera dejaron de brillar. Rápidamente le di la vuelta a la placa, pensando que podría ser una alarma extraña a pilas, pero por más que lo miraba se veía como una placa y ya está. Ni pilas ni nada. ¿No me estaría volviendo loca por el aburrimiento, verdad?

Un fuerte estruendo me hizo saltar en el sitio. Por un momento pensé que se estaba avecinando una tormenta. Había sonado a un trueno y al mismo tiempo como si fuera algo completamente distinto. Las luces repiquetearon intermitente por varios segundos hasta quedarse encendidas de nuevo. Dejé la placa sobre la mesa dispuesta a salir de mi habitación para buscar mi linterna y preparar cosas que necesitaba en caso de que la luz se fuera.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió pasó demasiado deprisa. El cristal de la ventana se hizo trizas cuando algo se estrelló contra ella con tanta fuerza que incluso el marco de la ventana se desencajó y provocó varias grietas en la pared. Tras el impacto el objeto que se había estrellado contra la ventana la atravesó, cayendo en el interior de mi habitación. Yo estaba evidentemente en shock y no sabía cómo actuar ante lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo reaccionar cuando alguien acaba de ser lanzado a tu ventana?

Logré que mi cerebro volviera funcionar al percatarme de que aquel chico estaba herido y sangrando, varios cristales habían cortado su piel y sus ropas. Corrí en su ayuda desde la puerta y me agaché a su lado.

— ¿E-estás bien? —Antes de que pudiera siquiera a tocar y revisar sus heridas, se abalanzó sobre mi tirándome al suelo mientras que un ensordecedor estruendo inundaba el lugar. Tosí al respirar un montón de polvo proveniente de los cimientos caídos.

Abrí mis ojos que ni había notado que había cerrado fuertemente para ver como algo cubría mi visión. Había alguien sobre mí. Mis ojos se cruzaron con unos color caramelo fugazmente antes de que se levantara y me tendiera su mano.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó esta vez, ignorando completamente que yo le había hecho esa pregunta primero. Asentí y tomé su mano.

Había muchas cosas que podría destacar de aquel chico. Desde sus inusuales ropas negras parecidas a las de un samurai, pasando por la enorme espada que portaba hasta su cabello de un vibrante color anaranjado. Él me estaba inspeccionando con la mirada, como si quisiera asegurarse de que yo realmente no había resultado herida. ¿De dónde había salido este chico tan extraño?

—Quédate detrás de mi y no te muevas de aquí—me sorprendió cuando volvió a hablar pero no protesté y me quedé detrás de él. No era capaz de entender qué estaba pasando ni porque él estaba tomando una posición ofensiva como si fuera a atacar a algo. Yo no podía verlo muy claramente en ese momento, pero juraría que vi la silueta de algo moverse más allá de la pared derrumbada de mi habitación.

Entonces el chico saltó fuera de la habitación y por un momento quise seguirle pensando que se había vuelto loco, mas recordé su advertencia de no moverme de dónde estaba. La parte racional de mi mente me estaba gritando que aquello era un sueño y que nada tenía ni pies ni cabeza, sin embargo, mis instintos me decían que era todo MUY real y que debía quedarme donde estaba por mi bien.

Escuché un aullido de dolor y aquella silueta casi invisible pareció desaparecer en el aire. Me quedé observando aún algo conmocionada como los relámpagos cruzaban el cielo y la lluvia seguía cayendo. Lentamente arrastré mis piernas hacia el borde del boquete que se había formado en la pared y me apoyé en él. La lluvia me golpeó la cara pero le resté importancia cuando miré hacia abajo para ver a alguien tirado en el suelo. ¡El chico de antes…! Miré hacia los lados buscando la manera de bajar, alarmada. Corrí hacia la puerta de mi habitación y hacia la salida, bajando rápidamente las escaleras exteriores hacia la calle. Cuando llegué frente a la casa me arrodillé frente al cuerpo, mis rodillas haciendo un sonido encharcado al caer sobre el mojado asfalto.

— ¡E-ey! ¿Estás bien?

Escuché una risita proveniente del chico, lo que hizo que me sintiera aliviada, pero no entendía por qué se estaba riendo.

—E-esa es mi frase… —pronunció entre algunos forzosos jadeos—. Una humana preocupándose por mí… Eso sí es gracioso.

Quise preguntarle a qué se refería con esas palabras pero no me dio tiempo pues cuando quise hacerlo ya se había desmayado. No podía dejarle en la calle bajo la lluvia. Agarré su brazo y lo pasé por detrás de mis hombros. Lentamente me levanté, pero era muy difícil pues era con diferencia más alto que yo. No estando dispuesta a rendirme, con paso lento pero seguro, logré que ambos llegáramos al interior de mi piso. Que ambos estuviéramos empapados era un dilema. ¿Y cómo podía tratar sus heridas? Eché mi cabello empapado y largo hacia atrás y suspiré.

Seguro que se me ocurría algo, no podía ser tan difícil.

* * *

Esa noche no conseguí pegar ojo. Estaba bastante cansada aunque al menos me alegraba que hubiera logrado tratar al chico sin ningún percance… O casi ninguno. Desvestirlo había sido un poco incómodo a pesar de que trataba de decirme a mí misma de que estaba inconsciente y que no se iba a enterar. Por otro lado luego recordé que su espada se quedó afuera y tuve que salir a buscarla –aprovechando que en algún momento la lluvia amaino-, pero esa maldita cosa pesaba el doble que el joven lo cual me llevó a pensar quién podía cargar con semejante monstruosidad. Prácticamente la arrastré hasta la entrada y allá la dejé recargada contra la pared. Otro problema era el boquete en la pared de mi habitación, no sabía qué hacer o cómo explicar por qué estaba ahí. Todo lo que había pasado esa tarde había sido tan bizarro que aún no podía creer que hubiera sido real. Me había pellizcado repetidas veces para comprobar que realmente no era un sueño.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada cuando me quedé dormir sentada sobre una silla y con la cabeza apoyada en el borde del sofá donde había recostado al joven para que descansara mientras permanecía inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Destino.

No paraba de llover. Era muy frustrante pues odiaba los días lluviosos con todo mi ser. No podría indicar el motivo de por qué esto era así, simplemente no me gustaban. Estaba empapado y trataba de no darle demasiada importancia pues estaba de patrulla. Tenía que aguantarme.

A veces me preguntaba por qué necesitarían un shinigami para un pueblo tan pequeño –comparado con el resto de ciudades en Japón, claro-. Vino a mi memoria algo que alguna vez alguien dijo: aquel pequeño pueblo en la prefectura de Tokyo (1) era uno de los lugares con la mayor concentración de energía espiritual que existían. Por eso era cebo para bastantes hollows. Y tanto que habían. Era raro que no hubiera más de tres ataques por día. No me quejaba por supuesto, es parte de mi trabajo. Es más, me mantenía ocupado.

Bufé en dirección al cielo pues tanto aguacero me estaba arruinando el humor completamente. Fue en ese instante que choqué con alguien cuando estaba distraído. Retrocedí un paso ante el impacto, dándome cuenta unos segundos después de que había sido una chica. Hice una reverencia a modo de disculpa al escuchar las suyas antes de marcharme siguiendo mi camino. Aunque me hubiera disculpado en voz alta, no es como si pudiera haberme visto u oído.

Una vez me alejé de la gente, levanté los brazos notando que con el shihakusho y el kosode blanco que llevaba debajo hacia muy pesado levantarlos. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Me metí bajo un techado y escurrí las largas mangas esperando quitar algo del peso añadido del agua. Mejor eso que nada. Estuve allí por un largo rato, observando como parecía que la lluvia seguiría por algunos días más.

Que horror.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando escuché un rugido cruzar el cielo. Podría haberlo confundido por un trueno, pero había escuchado ese sonido demasiadas veces como para confundirlo con otro. Un hollow. No comprendía por qué no me había llegado la alarma de aviso hasta que comprobé que no llevaba la placa conmigo. Mierda, se habría caído cuando aquella chica y yo tropezamos. Con un resoplido por la nariz, me masajeé el puente de éste y cerré los ojos. Sería mejor que encontrara a ese hollow rápido antes de que pudiera causar problemas.

* * *

(1) El mismo Tite explicó que Karakura es un pueblo ficticio situado en Tokyo o en sus cercanías.

* * *

Sentía al hollow cerca, mas mi vista no alcanzaba a verlo. Todo estaba oscuro y las luces de la calle se habían apagado pues los cables estaban cortados y algunos postes destrozados. Apostaba cualquier cosa a que el monstruo había pasado por allí. Mantuve mi mano sobre la empuñadura de mi zanpakuto preparado para desenvainar en cualquier momento. Mis instintos me advirtieron de un ataque inminente y enseguida giré la cintura para bloquear el golpe que intentó darme por la espalda desenvainando rápidamente la espada. Entonces el hollow se hizo visible a mis ojos. Se asemejaba bastante a una mantis con aquellos brazos que actuaban como cuchillas.

— _¡Los shinigami siempre están arruinando la diversión!_ —protestó el Hollow con su voz… bueno, hueca.

Traté de retroceder para ganar espacio y asestarle un golpe, pero su cuchilla era demasiado larga como para evadirle dando un paso atrás. Si erraba podría cortarme sin problemas. Mi error fue, claramente, olvidar su otro brazo. Me golpeó con bastante fuerza por el lado sin filo, lanzándome por los aires hasta que sentí chocar con algo sólido que me frenó, pero el impacto de seguro dolió. Pude notar un momento después que había chocado concretamente contra un cristal pues sentía los cortes.

— ¿E-estás bien? —escuché una voz femenina preguntar con preocupación.

No tuve tiempo para estar sorprendido de que una chica me estuviera hablando pues el hollow volvía al ataque, lanzando su cuchilla contra la pared con la intención de alcanzarme. Me abalancé sobre la chica para protegerla del impacto de la pared rompiéndose hacia el interior. Sentí algo golpearme pero no fue nada grave. Finalmente abrí los ojos y me sorprendí ligeramente al ver que era la chica con la que había chocado antes. Menuda casualidad. Sus ojos se abrieron también y por un momento me quedé embobado mirándolos. Eran grandes y de un profundo color índigo. Nunca había visto algo parecido.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté esperando que ella no hubiera salido herida. Era parte de mi trabajo también proteger las vidas humanas aunque tenía que decir que aquella humana era bastante peculiar. Ella aún estaba en shock así que me levanté y giré brevemente mi cabeza al exterior buscando al hollow con la mirada.

En silencio liberé mi zanpakuto, no queriendo alertar al enemigo. La katana se transformó en una más grande, de color negro obsidiana (2). Cualquiera pensaría que era una carga pesada de llevar y más en una batalla, pero yo usualmente no notaba que lo fuera. Devolví mi atención a la chica y le tendí una mano para que se levantara. Ella en ese momento asintió a mi pregunta y tomó mi mano.

Vi algo moverse por la periferia de mi visión y volteé de nuevo hacia donde quedaba el hueco en la pared. Tomé una posición ofensiva y dije:

—Quédate detrás de mi y no te muevas de aquí —me alivió que ella lograra entenderme y hacer lo que le pedí. Corrí hacia el borde y salté fuera con la intención de cortar al hollow, pero solo dando un paso atrás logró esquivarme.

Chasqueé la lengua cuando de nuevo trató de atacarme con una de sus cuchillas. Estaba intentando claramente tirar abajo mi balance, para lo que trajo también su segunda cuchilla sobre mi zanpakuto. Apreté los dientes, tratando de aguantar en el lugar, pero no aguantaría más en esa posición. Tratando de recobrar mi centro de gravedad, deslicé un pie hacia atrás, pero debido al pavimento mojado retrocedí más de lo debido. Con el equilibrio totalmente descolocado, la fuerza del hollow ganó sobre la mía. Antes de que pudiera siquiera recuperarlo, ya estaba cayendo hacia atrás. Logré reaccionar y evitar que una de sus cuchillas me atravesara aunque sí logró hacer un corte profundo en mi costado. Rodé hacia un lado maldiciendo en voz alta mientras el hollow chasqueaba su lengua.

— _¿Por qué no te quedas quieto? ¡Así puedo comerte en paz!_ —volvió a lanzar su brazo mortal hacia a mi mientras yo aún permanecía en el suelo. Usando el shunpo, salté sobre su brazo y seguidamente salté de nuevo para alcanzar su cabeza y cortar por la mitad su máscara, efectivamente acabando con él a la vez que soltaba un aullido de dolor.

Sentí entonces el agravante dolor en mi costado y llevé una mano hasta éste mientras usaba mi espada como apoyo para la otra. El corte era mucho más profundo de lo que pensé. Jadeé y caí al suelo ante una repentina sensación de mareo. Ese maldito…

— ¡E-ey! ¿Estás bien? —Ah, era esa joven de nuevo. No pude evitar reír por lo bajo, a pesar de que dolía. Esa humana podía verme. Tenía que ser un chiste.

—E-esa es mi frase… Una humana preocupándose por mí… Eso sí es gracioso.

Lo último que pude ver fueron sus ojos mirándome preocupados y confusos.

* * *

(2): Piensen en la Zangetsu Dual que tiene ahora, pues la más grande de ellas. Ya iré hablando más de ésta y por qué es la que estoy usando.

* * *

Cuando desperté de nuevo, estaba algo desorientado. No podía recordar dónde estaba, ni siquiera reconocía el lugar. Por la luz que inundaba el sitio, podría afirmar que ya bien casi era mediodía. Escuché una respiración pausada a mi lado y mis ojos se desviaron hacia ahí. Era la chica del día anterior quién se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de lo que parecía ser un sofá. Llevé una mano hasta mi mejilla y palpeé que allí había una tirita. También podía sentir vendas alrededor de mi torso. Se había encargado de mis heridas con bastante eficacia. Mis ojos volvieron a mirarla y me sentí tentado de levantar una mano para tocarla. Simplemente… ¿quién era ella? Podía sentir reiatsu proveniente de ella, no era muy notable pero estaba ahí. Eso explicaba por qué podía verme.

Probablemente habiendo sentido mi movimiento, muy despacio abrió sus ojos. Aún estaba somnolienta por lo que asumí que debió ser una noche larga para ella. Me sentí culpable de que fuera así. Esperaba poder hacer algo para compensarla.

—Yo —saludé cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien —murmuró antes de bostezar y rascarse los ojos.

—Deja de quitarme las frases, ¿quieres? —rodé los ojos, sonriendo levemente también.

—No fui yo a la que casi cortan por la mitad —bufé ante esa respuesta. Estaba exagerando.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero podía sentir que ella tenía muchas preguntas. Abrió la boca, seguramente a punto de formular una, pero la interrumpí.

—Mi nombre es Shiba Ichigo (3) —me presenté. Ella se sentó recta en la silla y echó su largo cabello negro por detrás de su hombro.

—Yukihara Rukia (4) —me respondió con su nombre de vuelta. ¿Rukia? Sonaba a un nombre extranjero… Pero por algún motivo sentí que le pegaba bastante—. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

— ¿Sólo una? —reí por lo bajo. Debería no hacerlo, hacía doler mi costado—. Después de lo de ayer imaginé que serían muchas.

Rukia frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Yo había entendido lo que quiso decir, sin embargo era una explicación que no quería dar. ¿Cómo explicarle a una humana un mundo totalmente diferente? Era evidente que unas preguntas llevarían a otras. Miré abstraídamente hacia el techo blanco. De todas formas tendría que hacerle olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Era por su seguridad.

— ¿Qué eres? —preguntó finalmente luego de un largo rato.

Volví a mirarla y el brillo de sus ojos era tan intenso que no pude apartar los míos propios. ¿Le respondía con la verdad? Cualquier otra cosa sonaría incluso menos creíble.

Soy pésimo mintiendo también.

—Un shinigami —respondí sin ningún tipo de rodeo. Por un instante me miró sorprendida, luego incrédula y finalmente pensativa.

— ¿Y lo de ayer? —continuó preguntando. Supuse que debía de referirse al hollow.

—Un hollow. Almas que se pierden y se transforman en monstruos. Devoran las almas de la gente con la intención de llenar su vacío propio.

La expresión de Rukia cambió. Era como si para ella de repente lo que presenció tuviera mucho más sentido.

—Eres como… ¿un shinigami bueno? —la miré con una ceja arqueada. Me había pillado totalmente desprevenido con esa pregunta. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada a coste de punzadas dolorosas en mi costado.

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? —logré balbucear entre risas.

Su rostro se sonrojó, como si no entendiera el motivo de por qué me estaba riendo. Bueno, yo tampoco estaba muy seguro que digamos.

— ¡Quiero decir-! He leído libros y hay varias cosas sobre los shinigami… Unos ayudan a las almas extraviadas y otros… Otros se las llevan —explicó nerviosamente usando sus manos para tratar de explicar su punto.

Sacó una bloc de la nada y comenzó a hacer trazos con un rotulador para luego enseñarme su explicación con dibujos. Me gustaría decir que lo entendí mejor pero… ¡¿Qué eran esas cosas deformes?!

— ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? —dijo haciendo círculos alrededor de su dibujo con el marcador.

—La verdad no entiendo una mierda con esos dibu… —sin previo aviso la punta de su marcador se estrelló en mi frente—. ¡Ten más cuidado! —protesté frotándome la frente donde me había golpeado—. Estoy herido, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Pues de seguro tu boca no lo está! —gruñó ella cerrando su bloc con rabia. Vaya, sí que era sensible respecto a sus… lo que quiera que fueran. Podría hacer una aproximación a que eran conejos pero tampoco estaba yo muy seguro…

—De todas formas entendí lo que quisiste decir —suspiré frunciendo el ceño de vuelta—. Y así es, yo guío a las almas extraviadas, tanto las humanas como… como la que viste ayer. Con nuestra espada purificamos sus almas para que puedan regresar al ciclo de la reencarnación.

—Debe de ser un trabajo arduo —dijo casi en un murmullo a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos—. Quiero decir… Mucha gente muere en un solo día.

—No, —negué con la cabeza— después de todo yo solo me encargo de Karakura. No solo estoy yo, hay una sociedad entera de shinigami y no todos se dedican a la protección de este mundo —traté de incorporarme lentamente, y a pesar de que solía recuperarme rápido, mi costado aún dolía. Si no tenía cuidado podría reabrir la herida. Rukia me estaba mirando con preocupación de nuevo, pero me obligué a no devolverle la mirada y me levanté—. Basta de preguntas, no tiene sentido que siga respondiendo.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando donde podría haber puesto mi shihakusho. Rukia pareció sentir lo que estaba haciendo y desapareció por una puerta para regresar con él en las manos. Lo tomé y le agradecí. Incluso si aún estaba algo húmedo me lo puse.

—Será mejor que olvides lo que ocurrió ayer —volví a hablar cuando estaba ajustando mi kosode. Ella me miró boquiabierta, una expresión de enfado cruzando fugazmente su rostro.

— ¡No seas idiota! ¡No hay manera que pueda olvidar algo así aunque quisiera!

Me lo imaginaba. Menos mal que teníamos métodos para casos como estos. Ignoré su protesta y seguí mi propio reiatsu para guiarme hasta mi zanpakuto. Estaba aún liberada recargada contra una pared. Un tic apareció en mi ojo derecho. ¿Por qué siempre hacía lo que quería…? La até a mi espalda y puse las manos en jarra sobre mi cintura. Tenía que enviar el reporte del hollow antes de que mis superiores se enfadaran.

Miré de reojo hacia la chica que me estaba mirando de brazos cruzados desde el salón. Rodé los ojos—. Prepárate. Tenemos que ir a un sitio.

Rukia descruzó los brazos y por un momento pareció indecisa, pero se marchó –seguramente a ducharse- y cambiarse, sin protestar.

Necesitaba encargarme de algunos asuntos primero antes de hacerla olvidar...

* * *

(3): Decidí usar el apellido de los Shiba porque… No me pegaba otro para Ichigo.

(4): Es evidente que aquí Rukia no es una Kuchiki.

*N/A: Esta historia está ambientada en un posible futuro (Decidí no ponerme con la tecnología avanzada porque de eso no va la historia) De ahí el resumen del fic. Espero que no sea muy confuso.

* * *

Me alegraba que por fin hubiera dejado de llover. Aún si solo era por una tarde… O unas horas. El tiempo podía ser impredecible. El sol brillaba dando una sensación cálida después de los días fríos de lluvia.

Guié a Rukia hasta una tienda que a primera vista parecía estar escondida entre dos altos edificios. Es como si el paso del tiempo no hubiera pasado por aquella tienda. Parecía una casa al antiguo estilo Japonés. A mi no me resultaba extraño pues casi todo de vuelta en la Sociedad de Almas era así. La tecnología avanzaba pero un tanto más lento que en el mundo de los humanos.

Abrí la puerta, pidiendo permiso antes de entrar. Más allá de las estanterías de la tienda, se abrió otra puerta de papel de arroz, revelando a una joven mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules que mantenía una posición tímida.

—Ah Ichigo-san… Que bueno verte —saludó la joven acercándose un poco más.

—Yo, Ururu —la saludé de vuelta con un gesto de la mano. Ella desde la primera vez que estuve allí actuaba como si me conociera de siempre. Me pareció extraño pero nunca lo cuestioné y además era cómodo que ella se sintiera así dado su timidez. Me aparté a un lado y señalé hacia Rukia—. Ella es Yukihara Rukia. Hoy me acompañará.

— ¿Yukihara…? —susurró, pero pude escucharla. Rápidamente Ururu negó con la cabeza, seguidamente diciendo que se había acordado de alguien que tenía un parecido con Rukia—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito enviarle un reporte a mi capitán y además… —miré de reojo a Rukia y enseguida Ururu pareció entender aunque yo no dijera nada—. Ah, y también necesitamos una cobertura para daños causados por el hollow. Hizo un boquete en su piso —añadí refiriéndome claramente al piso de Rukia.

Ururu asintió y se marchó al interior para buscar al almacén lo que le pedí. Rukia estaba mirando sus alrededores con curiosidad. Parecía saber que aquello no era una tienda normal y moliente. Ururu regresó varios minutos después con una caja y yo le dejé el dinero de su coste. Esas malditas cosas eran muy caras, pero era lo mejor.

—Tsukishima-san se encargará de la cobertura de los daños —dijo al tiempo que el mencionado apareció. Ese tipo nunca me daba buenas vibraciones. Era buena persona, y nunca me había hecho nada malo, pero por algún motivo me sentía… inquieto cuando él estaba cerca.

—Déjenmelo a mí —asintió con su cabeza, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo y pasando a nuestro a lado para marcharse.

Volteé hacia Rukia y me crucé de brazos—. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por tu piso. En cuanto Tsukishima-san se haga cargo de los medios y la policía, podrás regresar. Hasta entonces… ¿Tenías algo que hacer hoy?

Ella negó con la cabeza y yo me llevé una mano a la barbilla. Supongo que tendríamos que dar una vuelta por el momento. Le pedí que esperara un momento allí y seguí a Ururu al interior de la tienda. Allí ella solía tener un gigai para mí. Entre en él y estiré los brazos. Hacia mucho tiempo que no entraba en un cuerpo falso y al principio seguía siendo incómodo. También me entregó la Gikongan por si surgía algo. Había perdido mi placa de todos modos… En cuanto terminara con el asunto de Rukia me pondría a buscarla. No podía ser vista por humanos así que no podía estar muy lejos de donde se me cayó.

Regresamos a la parte principal de la tienda y vimos a Rukia observando las golosinas del dispensador con una mirada sospechosa. Sonreí para mí mismo. No… Yo tampoco me fiaba de unas golosinas que servían de tapadera.

—Hasta luego, Ichigo-san. Yukihara-san. —Se despidió Ururu inclinando su cabeza. Rukia y yo le devolvimos el gesto.

Salimos de la tienda y notamos que el día se estaba nublando un poco de nuevo. Esperaba que no lloviera hasta bien entrada la noche si era el caso. Mientras caminábamos hacia ningún lugar en concreto, pude sentir que Rukia me estaba observando. Probablemente se preguntaba por mi cambio de vestimenta…y por qué ahora la gente podía mirarme directamente al contrario de cuando fuimos de camino a la tienda.

—No soy visible a ojos humanos, pero estoy usando un _gigai_. Ahora pueden verme y oírme —metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans y ladeé un poco la cabeza—. A veces es agradable sentirse como uno más.

—Aún es un poco confuso lo que dices… —comentó ella con una risita.

Para mi son cosas normales, y claro para ella no lo son. Son completamente de otro mundo. Miré hacia el cielo, el sol dando directamente en mis ojos por lo que levanté una mano para poner sombra sobre algún extraño motivo de repente me sentía como si yo perteneciera allí. A pesar de que todo lo que recuerdo es ser un shinigami. Quién sabe… Tal vez alguna vez tuve una vida en el mundo humano.

— ¿Shiba-san? —llamó Rukia. Me sorprendió que alguien me llamara tan educadamente por mi apellido. Me hacia sentir raro y… mayor.

—Puede que sea mayor que tú pero Ichigo solo está bien —ella pareció también sorprendida por mi respuesta. Luego sonrió.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en la feria Ichigo?

— ¿Una feria? No, creo que no —negué con la cabeza. ¿En qué estaría pensando Rukia?

—Ayer planeaba ir con mis amigas, pero con la lluvia se nos estropeó el plan —soltó un suspiro. Se notaba que ella había tenido muchas ganas de ir y que se había quedado decepcionada de no poder hacerlo—. Ya que hoy no ha llovido me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo. A mis amigas les gusta quedar con antelación así que si les dijera ahora dirían que no.

Asentí con la cabeza. Nunca antes había estado en una feria y aunque no lo mostrara me emocionaba un poco la idea. Había oído hablar de ellas, sobre que eran muy coloridas y los humanos hacían espectáculos y esas cosas. Su rostro se iluminó ante mi respuesta. Sacó una cola del bolsillo de su vestido y amarró su cabello. Dijo algo sobre cortarlo y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo le respondí automáticamente que le quedaba bien así. Me sentí palidecer. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ella se sonrojó ante el repentino cumplido y luego sonrió murmurando un 'gracias'. Me froté la nuca con nerviosismo.

Tenía que dejar de actuar tanto por impulso…


	3. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me animan a seguir. No me esperaba tantas respuestas positivas en mi primera historia, gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Pasado y futuro: Un nombre familiar.

Estaba contenta de que después de todo pudiera ir a la feria. Aún seguía preocupada por mi piso, pero decidí fiarme de Ichigo. Esto me llevó a pensar si todo lo que decía era verdad. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender sentía que estaba bien confiar en él. Además luego de lo que presencié ayer era difícil no creerle.

A medida que nos acercábamos podíamos escuchar la música de la feria, siempre animada y alegre incluso si el día anterior tuvieron que cerrar por la tormenta. Pagamos la entrada y al estar ya allí se notaba la emoción en el ambiente.

Ichigo lo estaba analizando todo con la mirada, su expresión cambiando dependiendo de en donde se posaran sus ojos. Cuando había dicho que nunca había visto una feria lo había dicho en serio.

En el aire se olía una extraña mezcla entre gofres y perritos calientes.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? —le pregunté.

Puso su atención en mi en el momento que hice la pregunta y luego regresó a mirar a sus alrededores. Parecía no estar seguro de que responder pues parecía un mundo nuevo para él. Decidimos dar un vistazo a las atracciones. No había muchas pues era una feria ambulante, pero prometían ser divertidas. En un momento se detuvo y se quedó mirando hacia la montaña rusa. La gente gritaba como loca, ya fuera de emoción o de miedo.

— ¿Quieres ir ahí? —parece que se lo pensó por al menos un minuto antes de responder.

—Se ve peligroso.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y le piqué en el costado con el codo—. ¿El señor shinigami tiene miedo de la montaña rusa?

Ichigo en respuesta frunció el ceño y me miró con un deje de enfado—. ¿ _Miedo yo_? —tomó una exagerada bocanada de aire y se fue dando zancadas a la cola de la atracción. Reí por lo bajo. Vaya, era demasiado fácil picarle.

Parecía que era la atracción más famosa de la feria así que la cola era bastante grande. Íbamos a tener que esperar un largo rato. Aún tenía curiosidad por algunas cosas sobre él –aunque me dijo que no hiciera más preguntas-, pero no pude evitarlo. Además así pasaríamos el tiempo.

— ¿Y dónde vives? —pregunté de repente lo que pareció sorprenderle pues estaba distraído mirando hacia la montaña rusa.

Pareció debatirse entre si me respondía o no porque estuvo callado mirándome durante varios segundos—. Los shinigami vivimos en un lugar llamado la Sociedad de Almas. Algo así como lo que los humanos llamáis el _Cielo._

Me preguntaba como sería ese lugar… No me percaté que había hecho ese comentario en voz alta hasta que Ichigo me tendió un celular. Lo tomé en mi mano y pude ver en la pantalla una imagen de un lugar que no había visto jamás. Se notaba que era una foto tomada desde un lugar elevado pues podía verse todas las calles del lugar. A lo lejos podía ver unas torres blancas.

—Eso es el Seireitei, de ahí vengo yo —le devolví el móvil mientras me decía esto. Me había dejado bastante sorprendida, si decía la verdad—. Comparado con este mundo, la Sociedad de Almas se ve muy tradicional.

Y tenía razón. Parecía como si ese lugar no hubiera conocido el paso del tiempo. A pesar de ser una foto se notaba lo grande que era aquel lugar. Seguro allí vivía muchísima gente. En ese momento se me cruzó un pensamiento que no había tenido hasta entonces. Si era un shinigami… ¿Estaba muerto? Me decidí a no hacer esa pregunta. Tal vez era ya demasiado personal preguntarle algo como eso. Yo no lo sabía, pero pensé que era posible que recordara su muerte. Nadie quiere que le hagan recordar eso, ¿verdad?

La cola fue avanzando más rápido de lo esperado y no mucho después ya nos tocaba subirnos. Por tan solo unos centímetros casi no me dejan subirme. En el momento en el que me estaban midiendo juré escuchar a Ichigo reír por lo bajo. Será idiota…

Esperamos sentados en el tren hasta que terminaran de llenar todos los asientos y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa. Si era sincera, era la primera vez que me subía a una montaña rusa. Hasta ese momento nunca había llegado a la altura para poder subirme a pesar de tener ya diecisiete años. Me agarré con fuerza a la barra de seguridad cuando el tren comenzó a moverse. Iba muy lentamente en ascenso, mis nervios aumentaban y sentía un nudo en el estómago. Al mismo tiempo sentía la adrenalina aumentar. No sabía si estaba más asustada o emocionada.

Miré de reojo a Ichigo y este tenía el rostro impasible –bueno excepto por ese ceño fruncido suyo que parece nunca irse de su cara-, mirando hacia lo alto de la montaña de raíles. Al parecer notó mi mirada en él pues movió su cabeza para mirarme.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal—. ¿Estás temblando?

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Y-y-yo t-temblar…? ¡Q-qué dices…! —fingí una risa mientras agarraba la barra con más fuerza. ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué me habría subido a esa atracción del infierno?!—. Y-yo n-no tengo m-mie…

 _Oh no._

Fui abruptamente interrumpida pues ya habíamos llegado a lo alto del todo y había comenzando el descenso en tan solo una milésima de segundo. Las palabras se me atragantaron y ni siquiera pude gritar en ese momento. En cuando llegó al pico de descenso comenzó a subir otra vez, un poco más rápido que la primera. Entonces fue que lo sentí, una mano sobre la mía. Mis ojos algo vidriosos por el viento que me había azotado en la cara miraron hacia el chico sentado a mi lado quien me estaba mirando con una sonrisa que asumí que era para tranquilizarme.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí —apretó un poco mi mano que yo apenas sentía de la fuerza que estaba poniendo en agarrar la barra. Me miró con seguridad y por un momento me sentí como si estuviera en los brazos de un ángel protector… Hasta que lo que dijo en continuación fue el motivo por el cual luego le daría un buen golpe—. Si mueres yo me aseguraré de hacer un buen _konso_ (1) _._

— ¿Eh? —seguramente debí verme como una caricatura blanca al cual le acababan de tirar un balde de agua fría.

Comenzó el descenso de nuevo y esa vez grité.

* * *

(1): Entierro del alma.

* * *

Luego de la montaña rusa nos sentamos en un banco. Yo para recuperarme de mi corazón aún acelerado por la adrenalina e Ichigo…bueno, por el golpe que se llevó por decir semejante burrada. Él mismo se había comprado un helado de paquete para ponerlo sobre el lugar del golpe en la cabeza.

—No tenías que tomártelo de ese modo… —gruñó apartando el helado y abriendo el paquete. Seguramente pensaba comérselo aunque estuviera medio derretido.

—Eres un idiota por decir algo así —me crucé de brazos. Ya no estaba enfadada, pues ahora sabía que había hecho una broma… Un poco de mal gusto, la verdad—. No es divertido bromear con la muerte.

—No todos los días salgo por ahí con una persona viva —se excusó. Se levantó para tirar el paquete del helado pero al ver que el helado se estaba derritiendo completamente por su mano, también lo botó.

Eso respondió a mi pregunta anterior de si estaba muerto. Era tan raro pensar que lo tenía allí delante pero en realidad no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Había algo que no me había parado a pensar hasta aquel entonces. Me remonté a lo que me dijo con anterioridad, aquello de que las personas normales no pueden verle si no está usando un cuerpo falso. Entonces cómo yo pude verle…

— ¿Ichigo?

— ¿Hm? —se volteó hacia a mi luego de haber limpiado su mano con pañuelos de papel y botarlos también a la papelera.

— ¿Cómo es que yo podía verte? —me levanté del banco donde estaba sentada. Me apetecía comer una manzana caramelizada.

Se frotó la nuca mientras se ponía pensativo. O no sabía responder o estaba pensando en una manera de explicarlo. Fuera como fuera, no fue hasta después de que yo me compré la manzana que me respondió.

—Tienes algo de reiryoku en ti —cerró los ojos, como concentrándose en algo por un breve segundo antes de abrirlos de nuevo—, es leve pero mayor que en el resto de las personas.

¿Energía espiritual? ¿Qué…?

Sintiendo mi confusión, continuó hablando. —El reiryoku es la energía que compone el alma por así decirlo. Cuanto más elevado es supongo que más contacto extrasensorial tienes. Realmente soy malo explicando ese tema.

Creí entenderlo de todas formas aunque fuera una explicación a medias.

—Los shinigami somos almas así que nuestra energía vital esta basada en el reiryoku. Si nos quedamos sin él, morimos.

Entrecerré los ojos. No entendía nada. ¿No estaban muertos ya? ¡Era muy confuso! Di un mordisco a la manzana y traté de analizar la información en mi cabeza sin demasiado éxito. Me sorprendí al sentir una mano sobre mi cabeza para luego fruncir el ceño cuando revolvió mi cabello.

—No los des tantas vueltas, ya te lo dije. Sobre mi y todo esto… —dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado y yo la seguí, viendo como sus ojos se quedaban mirando hacia la noria—, tendrás que olvidar.

Le miré a él y parecía estar preocupado por algo sobre lo que acababa de decir. O pudiera ser sobre algo más, no sabría decir.

Parece que hasta los muertos tienen sus problemas.

Probablemente entramos en cada una de las atracciones de la feria. Puedo decir que me divertí bastante e incluso Ichigo parecía estar pasándolo bien. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando las nubes amenazaban con descargar de nuevo. Decidimos irnos antes de que la lluvia pudiera pillarnos desprevenidos. En el camino de vuelta, Ichigo estaba chequeando demasiado su móvil con una expresión de inquietud.

— ¿Pasa algo? —me decidí a preguntarle una vez lo volvió a sacar por quinta vez.

—Tsukishima-san aún no ha avisado —suspiró y bloqueó su teléfono antes de volver a guardarlo en el bolsillo—. Aún tu piso no está listo.

Me lo imaginaba. No podían arreglar algo así de la noche a la mañana. ¿O sí?

—No hay remedio —tomó mi mano repentinamente y yo iba a protestar, pero tiró de ella antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Me llevó por un camino totalmente diferente al que estábamos tomando—. Ven conmigo por esta noche. Espero que mañana este solucionado.

Sentía bastante curiosidad por saber a dónde me estaba llevando. Fueron tal vez quince o veinte minutos los que estuvimos caminando hasta que finalmente se detuvo enfrente de una casa. Tenía pinta de tener bastantes años y por algún motivo me resultaba familiar. Me invitó a pasar al interior. No me imaginé que él tuviera una casa, la verdad. Me contó algo sobre estar viviendo allí mientras le tocaba estar de patrulla en la ciudad y que rara vez volvía al Seireitei ahora. Aún así, me parecía una casa muy grande para vivir una sola persona en ella. Todo estaba sorprendentemente limpio y ordenado en comparación a como se veía la casa desde el exterior. Puede que también me impactara un poco por el hecho de que no había tomado a Ichigo por una persona que fuera tan ordenada…

Me preguntó si quería algo de comer mientras chequeaba el frigorífico, pero me negué pues ya había comido muchas cosas en la feria. No tenía ganas de cenar.

— ¿Por qué una casa tan grande? ¿Vive alguien más aquí? —pregunté finalmente, la curiosidad ganando.

—No, solo estoy yo —cerró el frigorífico con un lata de refresco de mora en la mano. ¿A quién le gustaba ese sabor? Tenía cierto toque extraño…—, pero por algún motivo este lugar me da buenas vibraciones. Me siento cómodo estando aquí.

Entendí lo que decía. Yo también me sentía a gusto. Además había cierto halo de familiaridad en el aire. No recordaba haber estado nunca allí y al mismo tiempo sentía como si así fuera. Escuché el sonido del gas de la lata al ser abierta y me lo quedé mirando mientras tomaba un sorbo. Realmente le gustaba esa cosa. Dejó la lata sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras rebuscaba entre uno de los cajones debajo de ésta. De allí sacó una lámina que parecía ser una foto. Me la entregó y yo le eché un vistazo. Era la foto de la casa y parecía haber sido tomada hace mucho pues estaba desgastada.

—Antes había una clínica aquí, pero cuando el doctor falleció supongo que acabo el negocio. Escuché que tenía hijos, pero ellos no siguieron con su trabajo.

—He visto esta foto en el Hospital de Karakura también. Al parecer uno de los antiguos directores del hospital y el doctor eran conocidos —Ichigo asintió y tomó de nuevo la lata de refresco. Además aquellas fotos tenían fecha de hace muchísimos años. Dos siglos atrás casi.

¿Por qué el apellido de Kurosaki hacía tintinear algún tipo de campana en mi cabeza…?

Entonces Ichigo me pidió que lo siguiera. Caminamos hasta lo que parecía ser algún tipo de sótano/trastero. Allí había bastante polvo, se notaba que no se había molestado mucho en limpiar esa habitación. Yo entré, pero él se quedó en la puerta. Me giré hacia él y me miró con una expresión de disculpas. No entendí qué le pasaba.

—Pensé que tú podrías averiguar sobre la historia de este lugar —desvió los ojos de los míos y sonrió con tristeza—. Yo no puedo entrar aquí.

Quise preguntar por qué era eso, pero al ver su mirada decidí guardármela para luego. Miré a mí alrededor. Las estanterías estaban repletas de cajas y libros. Uno en concreto llamó atención pues no era un libro como los demás. Era un álbum de fotos y parecía no haber sido tocado en muchísimo tiempo. Lo saqué y le soplé el polvo tosiendo cuando sin querer inhalé un poco de éste. Ichigo seguía mirándome desde la puerta, mas ahora parecía expectante.

Abrí el álbum y la primera foto era la de dos personas. Un joven de cabello negro con una sonrisa enorme pintada en la cara y de una chica de facciones suaves de cabello color avellana. Se veían felices juntos por lo que asumí que debían de ser o muy buenos amigos o pareja. Ambos estaban delante de la casa. En la siguiente foto el joven llevaba una bata blanca y parecía sorprendido de que le hubieran tomado la foto. Por su aspecto podría decir que se trataba del doctor que había vivido allí. Casi todos las fotos eran de ellos dos juntos o por separado hasta casi el final del álbum donde había una de un niño de aproximadamente tres años. Desafortunadamente estaba desgastada y no podía distinguir los colores en la foto y estaba empezando a tomar colores sepia, pero el niño le resultaba algo familiar…

Cerré el álbum y seguí buscando algo que pudiera ser de ayuda. Había diplomas de la clínica y también algunos juguetes. Debieron de pertenecer a los hijos de la pareja. Encontré otra foto de la familia, esta vez había dos niñas más. Esta al no estar en el álbum casi se deshacía entre mis dedos. Detrás había una nota apenas legible que decía algo así: "Por…vida…juntos…quiero." Luego había varios garabatos que parecían ser firmas. Dos parecían bien hechas y las otras, seguro eran de los niños. No podía distinguir sus nombres. Eran ilegibles entre el desgaste y el garabato.

—Parecían una familia feliz. La pareja tuvo tres hijos, de verdad no puedo leer sus nombres —caminó hacia la puerta por encima de trastos que había tirados por el suelo y se la entregó a Ichigo. Él se la quedó mirando por un largo rato. Tal vez bastante.

—Sus caras me son tan familiares que duele —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y volvió a darme el foto como si a él le estuviera quemando tenerla en las manos—. ¿Sabes? Al menos tenemos sus apellidos. Me suena a ver visto una de las tumbas en un cementerio.

Me hubiera gustado decir que eso sonaba raro hasta que recordé que era un dios de la muerte. Frecuentar cementerios, seguro era algo normal. Allí probablemente había almas bastante a menudo o eso pensé. Tenía bastante curiosidad en descubrir más sobre aquella familia de repente. No me sentía bien hurgando en el pasado de alguien que había vivido dos siglos atrás, pero al mismo tiempo quería saberlo. Algo me empujaba a saber más…

—Tenemos que ir a ese cementerio —Ichigo abrió los ojos en demasía cuando dije esto. Me miró impactado y también algo inquieto, pero no dijo nada. Pocos segundos después se calmó y rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, si tanto te interesa te llevaré hasta allí.

* * *

No parecía agradarle la idea de ir y me sentí mal por ello. Había algo allí que lo incomodaba. Una vez pisamos el cementerio tomó una bocanada de aire. A mi tampoco me agradaban exactamente, pero tampoco era de las cosas que me daban miedo si era de noche. Caminamos a través de las filas de lápidas, buscando el apellido de la familia.

— ¿Estás seguro de que era aquí? —después de un rato de búsqueda aún no encontrábamos nada.

—Creo que sí —respondió desde la otra fila.

Suspiré y seguí andando, alumbrando las piedras con la linterna que había traído. Había una leve llovizna cayendo, nada preocupante. Fue luego de una larga media hora que encontré lo que buscábamos. Llamé a Ichigo y vino hasta mí. Ambos nos quedamos mirando la lápida que estaba alumbrando con la linterna. Estaba el apellido Kurosaki y al lado un nombre: Masaki.

—Debe de ser el nombre de la mujer —alumbré el año. Había sido hace tanto… No había ninguna otra lápida de la familia cerca. Era un poco decepcionante. Dejé la linterna en el suelo y junté mis manos para hacer un breve rezo hacia la tumba.

—Ella murió mucho antes que el resto de la familia —comentó Ichigo de repente, sorprendiéndome. Volteé mi cabeza hacia él, pero Ichigo de nuevo tenía la mirada perdida en otra parte.

—Ichigo, ¿estás bien? —cuestioné preocupado al notar incluso en la penumbra como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

—Sí, solo… —cerró sus ojos y soltó un lento suspiro—, ver esta lápida me pone inusualmente triste. He visto la muerte muchas veces… en todas las almas que ayudo. Pero esta tumba hace que mi pecho se oprima.

Me agaché a recoger la linterna e inhalando por la nariz lo tomé por el brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de allí. Lo escuché protestar mas hice caso omiso. Seguí así hasta que estuvimos fuera y un poco lejos del cementerio. Me miró con cara de a qué había venido eso y yo apagué la linterna. La luz de las farolas iluminaba la calle.

—Lo siento —me disculpé sin mirarle—, estar allí… debió se duro.

—No te disculpes —negó con la cabeza—. Realmente no puedo explicar lo que me pasó. No es culpa tuya, además yo también quería saber más de esa familia.

—Será mejor que les dejemos descansar en paz. Fue hace ya mucho —se quedaría en un misterio de por qué todo nos resultaba tan familiar, sin embargo era mejor dejarlo así. Era la mejor decisión.

—Sí, tienes razón —sonrió muy levemente y caminamos de regreso hacia su casa.

Allí volvió a cerrar con llave el sótano. Se sentía más tranquilo si estaba así. Decidí no hacer más preguntas al respecto. Mas tenía la corazonada de que el pasado de aquel lugar estaba relacionado con este shinigami que acababa de conocer.

* * *

N/A: ¿Se van aclareciendo un poco las dudas? Espero que sí. Por favor continúen comentando, hacen muy feliz a esta tímida escritora nun


	4. Chapter 3

De nuevo muchas gracias. Aunque sean pocas personas, me animan a seguir.

* * *

Capítulo 3: El trabajo del shinigami.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana cuando Rukia apareció entrando en la cocina pareciendo somnolienta. Reprimí una sonrisa al ver su cabello desordenado y sus ojos vidriosos por el sueño. La noche anterior recordé que ella no tenía para cambiarse, y se rehusó a usar cualquier cosa que fuera mía pues mencionó algo de yo siendo un gigante y que todo le quedaría anormalmente grande (No es mi culpa que ella sea tan enana). Así que no queriendo realmente caminar hasta el apartamento de Rukia a coger sus cosas, salí de mi gigai para ir. Como ya era de noche no había nadie allí y observé que la reparación de la pared ya casi estaba. Seguro que ese día ya lo terminaban.

Había cogido para ella un pijama (todos los que tenía eran de ese conejo extraño de todos modos), un vestido para que se cambiara al día siguiente y ropa interior. ¡Realmente no pensé que se fuera a enfadar tanto por esto último! Imaginé que ella querría ducharse y por eso le cogí ropa limpia… ¡No es que me hubiera gustado abrir sus cajones ni nada de eso! Si acaso había sido bastante embarazoso mirar entre las cosas de una chica. Después de que ella se hubiera quedado satisfecha luego de unos buenos golpes dirigidos hacia mi persona –es más fuerte de lo que creía-, se marchó a ducharse mientras me llamaba pervertido.

Rodé los ojos ante el recuerdo. Mujeres…

Me volteé hacia ella aún con la sartén en la mano y le pedí que se sentara. Pronto terminaría con el desayuno. Al vivir solo tuve que aprender a cocinar a pesar de que al principio no tenía ni idea. Claro que sí no quería intoxicarme a mi mismo más me valía aprender…

Dejé las cosas del desayuno sobre la mesa. Había cocinado algo de arroz, un poco más de lo que solía hacer pues éramos dos ahora y poco antes había salido a comprar anpan (1) mientras ella aún dormía. En caso de que faltara comida también puse tostadas y mantequilla en la mesa.

—No me imaginaba que supieras cocinar, no dejas de sorprenderme —lo tomé como un cumplido y le agradecía a la vez que tomaba asiento a su lado—. ¿Las almas también necesitan comer?

Negué con la cabeza—. Solo los shinigami…, —di un mordisco a mi bollo de anpan y luego añadí— o almas con reiryoku (2) elevado. Por ponerlo más simple, cuanto más reiryoku tiene un alma más alimento necesita para reponerlo. Las almas normales no necesitan comer tan regularmente. Pueden estar semanas o meses sin comer. No les molesta demasiado.

Aunque estaba diciendo esto la situación en la que estaba el Rukongai me desagradaba. Cada vez que enviaba un niño a la Sociedad de Almas temía que su vida no iba a ser mucho mejor que la que había vivido cuando aún era humano. Sin embargo, tal vez por esto muchos perdían sus recuerdos sobre su vida con el tiempo. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro para deshacerme de esos pensamientos. No, no era mi trabajo pensar en qué pasaba después con ellos si no hacerles encontrar la paz desde la Tierra. Ojala hubiera algún modo de mejorar la situación allá…

Rukia terminó su comida y la agradeció educadamente, dejando los palillos sobre el bol de arroz. Yo la imité y luego me levanté a recoger las cosas.

Hablando de almas, hoy no podía librarme de la patrulla. Si mis superiores se enteraban que me estaba tomando demasiado tiempo libre se podrían enfadar. Me gustaba mi trabajo en Karakura, no me hubiera gustado ser revocado. Salí de la cocina una vez estuvo todo ordenado y Rukia me siguió de cerca. Ya en el salón cogí el dispensador de Gikongan (3) para salir de mi gigai y noté que Rukia me miraba con curiosidad, como si estuviera esperando a ver que cosa nueva iba a hacer. Me tragué la píldora y enseguida fui expulsado del cuerpo falso pues otra alma había tomado mi lugar. Rukia no se vio sorprendida… Eso hasta que el cuerpo se movió solo.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿D-dos Ichigo?! —exclamó impactada, señalando a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Apoyé una mano sobre la cabeza del otro yo—. No, no soy yo. Es un alma sustituta. Los shinigami las utilizamos para cuando no estamos ocupando el cuerpo y necesitamos salir en una misión —me crucé de brazos y ladeé ligeramente la cabeza—. Por ejemplo, imagina que estamos caminando en mitad de la calle y de repente, ¡oh no! Un hollow aparece. Sería raro dejar un cuerpo inerte en mitad de la calle, ¿cierto? Ahí entra la función del alma sustituta.

Rukia parecía fascinada con la explicación. Miró atentamente al alma quién hasta ese momento solo había hecho la acción de levantarse y desde entonces no había movido ni un solo músculo. Lo miré de reojo y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cuando Rukia fue a verlo más de cerca fue entonces que se movió y acercó su rostro al de ella.

— ¿Ichigo-sama? ¿Es una humana? —preguntó de repente hundiendo el dedo índice en la mejilla de Rukia para sorpresa de ésta. Sí, mi alma sustituta era un poco… rara.

—Kyo deja de hacer eso —le reprimí pues de verdad no quería hacer enfadar a Yukihara—. Y sí, es humana.

Kyo, así se llama el alma ahora en mi gigai, abrió bien grande los ojos mirándola a ella y luego a mí. Algo parecía no encajar en su cabeza sobre la situación—. ¿Ella puede verte?

—Claro como el cristal —respondió Rukia en mi lugar. ¿Y por qué sonaba tan orgullosa sobre el tema?

—Como sea… Vosotros quédense aquí mientras yo patrullo la ciudad —luego de decir esto me dirigí concretamente hacia Rukia—. En cuanto Tsukishima-san me avise volveré a por ti.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. No parecía agradecerle la idea de quedarse allí, pero tampoco podía traerla conmigo. Emitía un reiatsu a tener en cuenta y sin duda los hollow podrían ir a por ella. No podía correr ese riesgo. Igual podría ser un día tranquilo como el anterior, pero nunca se sabía….

Estuve a punto de salir por la puerta, mas sentí ser detenido porque algo agarró la manga de shihakusho, o más concretamente, _alguien._ Me volteé hacia Rukia y ella me estaba mirando con esa determinación en los ojos. Sin que ella hablara sabía que era lo que iba a pedir. Cuanto más duro trataba de decirle con la mirada que no podía venir con más determinación me miraban de vuelta esos ojos color índigo. En un segundo dejó caer la cabeza y creí que por fin se había rendido pero enseguida la volvió a levantar con una mirada totalmente distinta. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un cachorro. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Esa mirada con esos ojos grandes y vidriosos… ¡Esa maldita mirada…! ¡Era demasiado linda!

— ¡Está bien! ¡Pero si hay peligro quiero que huyas y te escondas! ¿Me entendiste bien? —Rukia sonrió victoriosa de oreja a oreja y asintió. Yo gruñí. Puedo soportar ser cortado y apuñalado pero esa mirada…

Me derrota por completo.

* * *

(1): El Anpan es un bollo japonés comúnmente relleno de pasta de judías aunque también lo rellenan de otras cosas.

(2): Mucha gente se confunde con los terminos de Reiatsu, Reiryoku y Reishi así que les voy a dar una breve explicación. El reiryoku es la energía espiritual DENTRO de los shinigami, arrancar, etc. El Reiatsu es la energía espiritual que desprenden y el Reishi son las partículas espirituales suspendidas en el aire (los Quincy sobre todo usan esto como arma). Espero haberlo podido aclarar bien.

(3): Píldora del alma sustituta… O algo así.

* * *

Tras haberle pedido a Kyo que cuidara de la casa, salí junto con Rukia de allí. Normalmente patrullaría desde las alturas, pero con Yukihara acompañándome tendría que arreglármelas caminando por un día.

Era una caminata agradable he de decir, con alguna charla sin importancia aquí y allá. Pronto estuvimos en la zona transitada de la ciudad y Rukia tuvo que quedarse en silencio. En fin, si me hablara se vería como que estaba loca ya que los demás no podían verme. En un momento determinado, ella se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa Rukia? —pregunté volteándome en su dirección cuando noté que paró de caminar.

—Hay un niño llorando allá —respondió señalando hacia el lugar.

Exactamente, había un niño de no más de ocho años llorando en la entrada de un centro comercial. Enseguida pude ver que era un alma por la cadena que colgaba de su pecho. Me preguntaba si Rukia podía verla…

Descrucé mis brazos y me dirigí hacia el niño. Me tenía que agachar para poder verle a la cara la cual tenía escondida detrás de tu brazo.

—Ey… ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté con suavidad. El niño sollozó y apartó su brazo para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar y estaba moqueando. Miré a Rukia de reojo y ella pareció entender mi mensaje pues sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo pasó. Yo ayudé al niño a limpiarse mientras aún sollozaba—. ¿Te has perdido?

—S-sí… —murmuró—. No encuentro a mi mamá por ningún lado…

—Ichigo, —desvié la mirada hacia Yukihara quien estaba mirando a unas flores que habían sido dejadas bajo una farola, seguramente en memoria de alguien— hubo un accidente aquí cerca hace poco.

—Eso lo explica todo… —me erguí con un suspiro y le tendí mi mano al niño— Vamos, buscaremos juntos a tu mamá. Y luego podrán ir a la Sociedad de Almas.

— ¿Ha-harías eso por mi onii-chan (4)? —el niño esbozó una sonrisa.

—Claro, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Akira.

—Yo soy Ichigo y la chica es Rukia.

—Es un placer, Akira-kun.

No tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar su madre. No parecía estar en los alrededores del accidente pues de lo contrario Akira ya la hubiera visto. Podría estar en cualquier sitio… ¿Recordaría a su hijo? Tal vez ella no estaba muerta y estaba en el hospital. Podríamos empezar por mirar allí. Tomé a Akira en brazos y lo subí a mis hombros.

—Tal vez desde ahí puedas ver a tu mamá —dije y él soltó una risita.

Rukia caminaba a la par que yo con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba de buen humor, ¿eh? El camino hasta el hospital fue largo, mas no parecía importar a Rukia y Akira parecía pasarlo bien mirando todo desde lo alto. Fue una gran ventaja tener a Yukihara con nosotros, de lo contrario hubiéramos tenido que mirar habitación por habitación. Gracias a ella, pudo preguntar directamente en recepción una vez Akira le proporcionó su apellido. Tuvimos suerte, una mujer en la habitación 405 coincidía con el apellido y nombre que Akira nos dijo. Lo bajé de mis hombros y caminamos juntos hasta el ascensor. En él había una señora mayor que nos estaba mirando… Al parecer podía vernos. Dentro de poco llegaría su hora. Los hospitales suelen estar llenos de almas igual que los cementerios.

Salimos del ascensor en nuestro piso y la señora mayor se despidió de nosotros. Rukia parecía sorprendida y le expliqué por qué era que ella podía vernos. Tal vez no nos veía con nitidez pero seguramente aquella señora pensó que era debido a su cansada vista y a su edad.

Nos paramos frente a la habitación 405 y Rukia corrió la puerta lentamente. En el interior había varias enfermeras y un doctor alrededor de la camilla. La cortina estaba pasada por lo que no podían ver al paciente desde la puerta. El doctor notó la presencia de Rukia y caminó hasta nosotros.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita? —Rukia le explicó al doctor a quién estaba buscando y éste puso una expresión solemne—. Lo lamento, acabamos de perderla.

—Akira, tu mamá no está aquí —le mencioné. Inspeccioné la habitación, pero no había signos de otra alma en los alrededores. El niño pareció decepcionado—. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no se ha marchado aún. Seguramente te está buscando, volvamos a recepción.

Rukia agradeció al doctor por su ayuda y nos siguió de cerca.

—Al final sirvió que te acompañara, ¿eh? —me picó con el codo Rukia. Yo rodé los ojos y sonreí. Sí, bueno, nunca lo admitiría. Agradecía mucho que ella estuviera con nosotros.

Cogimos de nuevo el ascensor y regresamos a recepción. En medio de la gente, había una mujer joven que parecía ser la que más perdida estaba de todos. Gritaba el nombre de alguien repetidamente.

— ¡Akira! ¡Akira!

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó Akira de vuelta soltando mi mano y acudiendo en una desesperada carrera a abrazar a su madre.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron, los dos habían estado enormemente preocupados por el otro. Rukia y yo nos acercamos poco después, no queriendo interrumpir su reencuentro.

— ¡Ichigo onii-chan! ¡Rukia nee-chan! ¡Gracias por ayudarme! —Soltó la mano de su mamá para correr hacia mi y abrazarme de la cintura –no llegaba a abrazarme más arriba-. Me vi sorprendido por un momento y luego acaricié la cabeza de Akira.

—No fue nada, ¿verdad? —dije esta vez dirigiéndome a Rukia. Ella asintió de acuerdo con una sonrisa—. Ahora debo de enviarlos a ambos a la Sociedad de Almas.

Desenvainé mi zanpakuto y los tres presentes parecieron alarmados pero yo proseguí. Apunté la parte de atrás de la empuñadura hacia la frente de Akira y la choqué con ella, el símbolo del _konso_ apareciendo en su frente. Repetí lo mismo con su madre. Ambos desaparecieron en el aire y luego dos _mariposas infernales_ salieron volando. Volví a envainar la katana mientras Rukia seguía mirando a las mariposas hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

— ¿No se perderán? —cuestionó una vez se fueron. Era una buena pregunta.

—A veces se pierden, pero no es algo habitual. Confío en que llegarán bien —comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero Yukihara no me siguió. Inhalé exageradamente por la nariz y luego lo solté por la boca antes de voltearme— Yukihara qué…

— ¿No sería mejor seguir por el hospital? —Yo arqueé una ceja—. ¿No dijiste antes que aquí solían haber almas?

Miré hacia las personas a mí alrededor y levanté una mano para frotarme la nuca. No sentía ninguna otra presencia espiritual que indicara que había alguien más allí. Negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando hacia la salida. Esa vez Rukia me siguió.

* * *

(4): Los niños, mayoritariamente, suelen utilizar _onii-chan y onee-chan_ –forma cariñosa de dirigirse a los hermanos mayores- (o simplemente _nii-chan_ y _nee-chan_ ) para referirse a jóvenes cuyos nombres desconocen o para dirigirse de una manera cariñosa a ellos como hace Akira.

* * *

Encontré durante el día otras cuatro almas. Una de ellas era una joven que se rehusaba a marcharse de su casa a pesar de que el lugar estaba abandonado. Era uno de esos semi hollows que estaban anclados a un lugar, las cadenas visibles alrededor de su forma. Que alguien tan joven tuviera que sufrir ese dolor…No era mayor que Rukia. Me agaché frente a ella sobre una rodilla a pesar de que ella estaba gritando que me marchara de allí. Sus gritos eran desgarradores. Rukia se veía aterrorizada. Le pedí que esperara fuera pero se negó. Argh, cabezota.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté a la niña de largo cabello negro. Sus ojos casi tornados en dorado me miraron con rabia—. Puedo ayudarte, pero primero te tienes que calmar.

—N-no recuerdo mi nombre… —fue su respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasó en este lugar? —me levanté de nuevo y di un vistazo rápido. Parecía como si aquella vieja casona en cualquier momento se fuera a venir abajo. Era un lugar peligroso.

—Yo esperé… yo esperé… ¡Pero él nunca llegó! —empezó a gritar de nuevo y tuve que cubrirme las orejas. Se podía escuchar el crujir de la madera. Si volvía a soltar otro grito como ese todo se desplomaría.

— ¡Por favor cálmate! —Exclamé tratando de no elevar mucho la voz—. ¿Quién es él?

— _Él…él…_ Siempre jugábamos aquí desde niños… Pero el día que me iba a declarar nunca llegó.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? —si podían encontrar a ese chico y traerlo tal vez.

Hubo un silencio tenso por algunos minutos hasta que la chica comenzó a llorar—. Y-yo no lo sé…. N-no puedo recordarlo…

Suspiré y me acerqué un poco más a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos—. ¿Vale la pena este dolor por alguien que no recuerdas? Llevas tanto tiempo aquí que ya ni lo recuerdas. Déjalo ir.

Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la joven y vi el momento perfecto. Las cadenas se debilitaban. Rápidamente desenvainé la katana y las corté hasta que ninguna seguía atando su cuerpo a aquel lugar. La chica cayó al suelo en un llanto inconsolable. Yo no sabía qué más hacer por ella aparte de hacer el entierro del alma, pero enviarla en ese estado… Entonces Rukia hizo algo que no esperaba. Se agachó frente al espíritu y la abrazó como si fuera un ser tangible.

—Vas a estar bien, irás a un lugar donde conocerás nuevos amigos. Ya lo verás —la chica sollozó ante esas palabras y pareció sentirse mejor por el abrazo. Poco después se separaron y ella se secó las lágrimas.

Se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de Rukia y me miró—. Estoy lista.

Sonreí y realicé el konso en ella. Esperaba que lo que Rukia dijo se hiciera realidad y esa chica pudiera hacer nuevos amigos en la Sociedad de Almas. Salimos del edificio y para entonces ya estaba atardeciendo.

Mientras caminábamos sentí la mirada de Rukia fijada en mí y luego de un rato se la devolví—. ¿Qué?

—Pienso que eres muy bueno en esto.

— ¡¿Huh?! — ¿Y eso que rayos significaba? ¡Era mi trabajo! ¡Claro que tenía que ser bueno!

—Tu trabajo es solo enviarlas al otro lado, ¿no? —Dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente—. Pero aún así tú ayudas a esas almas a terminar cosas que aún le quedaban por hacer, aún si no es parte de tu trabajo. ¿Me equivoco?

Ugh. Justo en el clavo había dado. Seguí andando un poco más rápido, sintiendo mis mejillas arder y negándome a admitir que eso era lo que hacía. La escuché soltar una risita detrás de mí antes de que alcanzara mi paso.


	5. Chapter 4

Estoy muy orgullosa de esta historia, por eso la continúo independientemente de la atención que recibe. Parece que no entré al fandom en un buen momento, hm. Este capítulo es un poco corto lo lamento. También los saltos de puntos de vista, pero creo que son evidentes.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Un sentimiento.

Definitivamente en mi corazón latía algo diferente a cualquier cosa que yo haya sentido antes. Era admiración mezclado con algo que no podía definir. Una emoción desconocida. Después de ver a Ichigo ejercer su trabajo como shinigami yo realmente no podía evitar admirar lo que hacía. La atención y el cuidado que prestaba a todas las almas con las que se encontraba, era algo que no era ni tan común entre las personas vivas. Llegué a la conclusión de que Kurosaki Ichigo era una persona excepcional aunque no estuviera en mi plano existencial.

He de decir que yo no soy una persona muy abierta, aunque sí, no me molesta decir lo que pienso, pero abrir mis sentimientos es un asunto diferente. Por algún motivo que escapaba a mi comprensión, sentía poder ser yo misma junto al shinigami, como si él fuera un amigo de toda la vida. ¿Podíamos ser considerados amigos habiendo pasado apenas cuarenta y ocho horas juntos? Me pregunté si Ichigo tendría habitualmente este tipo de efecto en la gente, si lograba enseguida que la gente confiara en él con su personalidad. A pesar de tener esa expresión de pocos amigos, con su ceño fruncido y hombros en alto, podía sentir un halo de amabilidad y protección proveniente de él. Si lo hacía conscientemente o no, no podía saberlo con seguridad.

Era ya bastante tarde en la noche y yo estaba agotada. Él ni parecía que había estado caminando todo el día. ¿Era un efecto de estar muerto o los shinigami estaban entrenados para eso? Prefería pensar que era la segunda. Suspiré cansada y me detuve en mis pasos. Ichigo se detuvo también y por un momento cuando volteó a mirarme, la preocupación brilló en sus ojos.

—Será mejor que volvamos a- —no terminó su frase pues se escuchó un tono de teléfono. Lo sacó de entre su kosode y cogió la llamada—. ¿Sí? Ah, ya veo. Uh huh. Vale, vamos para allá —colgó la llamada luego de eso. Guardó el teléfono y me miró con un deje de algo que no podía definir con claridad. ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? ¿Una mezcla de ambas? Fue breve, sin embargo, su expresión volviendo enseguida a su habitual—. Era Tsukishima. Ya puedes volver a tu piso.

—Oh. —Fue mi respuesta. Me resultaba difícil pensar que ya se había acabado. ¿Sería cierto que tendría que olvidarlo todo? Levanté mi mirada hacia Ichigo, pero él no me estaba mirando a mí. Tenía la palma de su mano sobre su nuca y estaba mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Eso que hacía parecía un tic cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado. No sabía cómo me percaté de esto en tan poco tiempo, la verdad—. ¿Shiba-san?

Soltó un bufido molesto cuando escuchó que lo llamé por su apellido. Sonreí con cierta maldad. Bien parecía que no le gustaba nada que lo tratara con tanto respeto.

— ¿Sí, Yukihara-san? —respondió haciendo hincapié en mi apellido y el honorífico con una sonrisa ladeada. Idiota…

— ¿Me acompañarías? —me miró con sorpresa antes de arquear una ceja como si estuviera cuestionando el porqué de mi pregunta.

—Tengo que hacerlo igualmente —fue su respuesta mientras se encogió de hombros. Ah sí, lo de mi memoria…—. Vamos, tienes cara de estar agotada.

Asentí y caminamos el último tramo en dirección hacia mi apartamento. El camino fue silencioso pues yo estaba agotada. Aún me costaba creer que tendría que olvidar todo lo que había vivido estos días y también de Ichigo. Observé su espalda pues estaba caminando delante de mí. Parecía que ya sabía bien dónde quedaba mi piso. Entonces se detuvo abruptamente y choqué con su espalda sin darme cuenta.

— ¿Ichigo? —en cuanto alcanzó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada supe que algo no andaba bien. ¿Otro de esos monstruos?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —Dijo mientras se desenvainaba su katana—. Corre y escóndete.

—Yo… —quise protestar. ¿A dónde tenía que ir?

— ¡Ahora! —gritó con apuro.

Antes de que pudiera mover mis piernas y correr, sentí todo el agotamiento caer sobre mi como toneladas. Estaba paralizada, mis piernas no respondían. Tanto que mis rodillas no pudieron soportar mi peso, y caí al suelo.

— ¡Rukia! —Ichigo se volteó hacia a mi, pero era todo lo que podía percibir de su figura. Estaba muy borrosa de repente. Se agachó delante de mí, o eso parecía, y sacudió mis hombros, mas yo no encontraba las fuerzas para responderle…

* * *

¿De dónde procedía ese reiatsu tan monstruoso? Era tan fuerte que había debilitado a Rukia considerablemente. Apreté los dientes en frustración hasta que mi mandíbula dolió. Estuve a punto de desplazarla a un lugar más seguro, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. Una brecha enorme se abrió en el cielo. Reconocía algo de semejante tamaño.

Menos Grande.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera uno allí? Era tan poco común que se aparecieran en el mundo humano… ¡Que poco oportuno! Cuando el enorme hollow puso un pie allí, el suelo tembló como si de un terremoto se tratara. Agarré con más fuerza la empuñadura de mi zanpakuto—. ¡Corta el cielo, Zangetsu! —liberé la zanpakuto y sujeté su cambiada forma con ambas manos, poniéndome en guardia cuando el Menos Grande ya hubo salido de la brecha.

Enseguida pareció percatarse de mi reiatsu, y a pesar de ser un hollow sin mucho cerebro (si es que tenía uno), se dirigió hacia a mi. Salté al aire y avancé hacia el Menos Grande con la intención de que no se acercara demasiado hacia la posición de Rukia. No quería que ella saliera herida si podía evitarlo a toda costa. Me lancé contra su máscara con la intención de acabar rápido con él, pero no esperé que cargara un ataque tan deprisa. Cero. Usando el shunpo (1) logré escapar de él ileso por muy poco. Juraría que escuché a Zangetsu soltar un improperio de enfado ante mi evidente descuido. Chasqueé la lengua. Cargó otro Cero, esa vez no dirigido hacia mí, sino hacia Rukia. ¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpido! ¡Ella también emite reiatsu! Me interpuse en la trayectoria del ataque justo a tiempo, bloqueándola con Zangetsu y reflectándolo con el mío propio. El ataque de reiatsu en forma de luna cortó a través del Cero y golpeó al Menos Grande en la máscara, efectivamente cortándola y haciéndolo desaparecer con un grito.

Me quedé mirando hacia el lugar donde antes estaba el Menos Grande. ¿Cómo es que la Sociedad de Almas aún no me había notificado? Tendría que reportar ese incidente cuanto antes, los Menos Grande eran algo muy inusual allí. La alarma de mi teléfono sonó y gruñí. A buenas horas avisaban, incluso ya me había encargado de él.

Estaba muy equivocado.

Escuché un rugido, uno muy parecido al que había soltado el Menos Grande antes de desaparecer. Giré el cuerpo lo más rápido que pude, mas me pareció que el movimiento era demasiado lento. Un rayo de energía roja se dirigía hacia Rukia que aún estaba en shock en mitad de la calle. Creí que mi shunpo no sería lo suficientemente rápido, que llegaría demasiado tarde a reflectar el ataque. Sólo pude hacer una cosa antes de que el ataque impactara: cubrirla.

Sentí el reiatsu del Cero golpear y quemar mi espalda. Dolía, sí, pero estaba más preocupado por el bienestar de Rukia que por mis heridas. La levanté fuertemente entre mis brazos y me alejé de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Me detuve lo más lejos a lo que pude llegar antes de agotarme del todo. Ya sin tener el reiatsu aplastante del Menos Grande sobre ella, Rukia reaccionó finalmente. No pude contener el suspiro de alivio que salió de mis labios. Si hubiera presionado más la energía sobre ella, Rukia podría…

— ¿Ichigo…? —sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, sus pupilas parecían estar enfocándose lentamente de nuevo a la realidad.

—Lo siento Rukia, no esperaba algo como esto… —hice una mueca de dolor que traté de contener, pero el ardiente dolor era difícil de ignorar.

— ¡E-estás herido! —exclamó alarmada, una expresión de culpabilidad mostrándose en sus facciones también.

Solté una risita, tratando de calmarla—. Gajes del oficio.

—Pero estabas intentando protegerme… —dijo apenas en un hilo de voz. Rodé los ojos y revolví su cabello, a lo que enseguida protestó.

—Es parte de mi trabajo, idiota. Proteger a los humanos, me refiero —me levanté y cerré mis dedos con fuerza alrededor de Zangetsu, volteándome hacia la dirección del segundo Menos Grande. Estaba avanzando hacia nosotros, seguramente guiado por mi reiatsu. Me resultaba imposible contenerlo aunque lo intentara. Escuché a Rukia soltar un jadeo.

—Ichigo tu espalda…

—Estoy bien —la interrumpí.

—Eso no es lo que-

—No te preocupes por mí, en serio. Solo no te muevas de aquí —Sin volver a girarme hacia ella salté de nuevo al aire usando el reiatsu como punto de apoyo en el aire. El Menos Grande avanzaba lentamente, sin embargo no podía permitir que se acercara y ahogara a Rukia con su reiatsu de nuevo. Tenía que pararlo allí mismo.

Reuní mi energía en la hoja de la zanpakuto y la lancé contra los pies del enorme hollow, obteniendo el efecto deseado y deteniendo su avance. Soltó un grito cuando lo hice y retrocedió un paso. Tendrían un reiatsu muy grande, pero eran lentos y torpes.

— ¡Getsuga Tensho! —lancé el ataque hacia la máscara del Menos Grande, derrotándolo cuando la atravesó.

Un Menos Grande era inusual, ¡¿pero dos?! Lo peor de todo era que el desastre aún no había acabado. Daba igual hacia que lugar mirara… Antes de que pudiera percatarme, estaba rodeado de los grandes hollow. Logré escapar cada uno de los disparos usando el shunpo, mas uno me tomó desprevenido. Después de eso todo se volvió borroso. Juraría que sentía mi cuerpo ser golpeado otra vez luego del primer ataque, pero no podía decir con seguridad. Podía escuchar a Zangetsu gritando advertencias ante otro ataque. Yo no era capaz de responder. A través de ojos entrecerrados vi como otro Cero se dirigía hacia mí. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y adolorido, no me dejaría reaccionar a tiempo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto sin embargo nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos muy lentamente para ver una figura parada delante de mí. Un haori blanco se mecía con el viento. Antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada para ver el número de su división, mi mente se nubló.

* * *

(1) Shunpo: Paso instantáneo.

* * *

No podía evitar sentir miedo al ver desde la distancia todas las explosiones que se sucedían. Finalmente mis piernas reaccionaron y me levanté. Mi preocupación por el shinigami fue en aumento al ver tantos de aquellos monstruos aparecer. Ignorando el temblor de mi cuerpo, comencé a correr hacia allí. Mi mirada no estaba fija en la calle, en varias ocasiones estuve a punto de tropezar, mas no me detuve en mi paso. Cuanto más me acercaba, más asfixiante se hacia la atmosfera. Literalmente. Era como si hubiera un enorme peso sobre mi cuerpo y sobre mi pecho. Me costaba mucho respirar y era difícil continuar corriendo. Mis piernas se querían rendir.

Entonces una tormenta de algo que no podía discernir se abalanzó sobre los monstruos y el cielo rugió con sus gritos mientras desaparecían en el aire. Agarré una fuerte bocanada de aire cuando pude volver a respirar con normalidad. Sin darme cuenta mis piernas habían continuado caminando, como si supieran del destino por instinto. Sentí algo caer sobre mi cabello y alcancé a agarrarlo. ¿Un pétalo de cerezo? ¿En pleno Septiembre? Me detuve al ver a dos figuras al final de la calle. Una sabía que era Ichigo por su cabello, pero ¿y la otra? Vestía las mismas ropas. ¿Sería otro shinigami? No tuve tiempo de prestarle más atención a eso pues alcancé a ver algo que me alarmó. Sangre.

Mis piernas se pusieron en marcha de nuevo para acercarme hacia ellos—. ¡Ichigo! —lo llamé con la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta proveniente de él, pero en su lugar el otro hombre miró en mi dirección. Sus ojos grises me miraron bien abiertos como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Lo cual era irónico pues lo fantasmas eran ellos…

— ¿Quién eres tú? —cuestionó el hombre con extrema seriedad mientras se ponía en pie con Ichigo en sus brazos.

—Y-Yukihara Rukia —Juraría que vi al shinigami reaccionar al escuchar mi nombre, sin embargo estaba demasiado preocupada por Ichigo como para prestarle atención—. ¿E-estará bien?

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos y me hacia sentir nerviosa. Era como si con la mirada pudiera ver dentro de mi alma, era inquietante.

—Shiba Ichigo es un shinigami resistente. Esto no le hará mella —respondió a mi pregunta poco después, finalmente apartando sus ojos y dándose la vuelta—. Vamos. Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

Asentí sin protesta alguna. Había algo en su voz que me hacía obedecerle aunque quería protestar y pedirle que primero se encargara de hacer que Ichigo recibiera atención médica. No estábamos lejos de mi apartamento así que el camino fue apenas cinco minutos, o eso me pareció. Lo observé caminar delante de mí, su largo cabello negro se mecía de un lado a otro con elegancia al igual que el haori que portaba. Había un número en su espalda. Me pregunté si aquel hombre sería alguno de los capitanes que Ichigo mencionó en una de sus conversaciones con ella. Una vez llegamos y abrí la puerta, él se detuvo con una expresión impasible. Casi no parecía estar llevando a alguien inconsciente y sangrando en sus brazos.

Quise hacerle pasar para tratar a Ichigo pero declinó su oferta con un movimiento grácil de su cabeza.

—Necesita cuidados de vuelta en la Sociedad de Almas —Yo asentí entendiendo esto. Supuse que con lo poco que tenía yo allí no se podía hacer mucho… De nuevo el shinigami se había quedado mirándome con mucha atención, analizándome con escrutinio—. No te preocupes, podrás seguir con tu vida normal en cuanto me lo lleve.

—Pero yo no… —quería decir que no me importaría vivir con esos recuerdos. Esos días con Ichigo habían sido lo más divertido que había pasado en mucho tiempo a la par que emocionantes. Había pasado peligro pero aún así… No me dio tiempo a terminar de decir en voz alta en mis pensamientos pues una explosión de luz me cegó.

Parpadeé. Una, dos, tres veces. Estaba parada en el recibidor de mi apartamento… ¿Pero qué hacía allí? ¿Iba a salir o…? Sentía que me faltaba algo, que olvidaba algo importante… Ladeé la cabeza confundida y decidí regresar al interior para ponerme ropa que me diera más calor.

Hacía frío.

* * *

¿Alguien sabe quién ayudó a Ichigo? Seguro que sí. Es muy obvio. ¿Alguien se esperó que apareciera en este fic?


	6. Chapter 5

Doble capítulo porque el anterior fue corto y me tardé bastante en actualizar. Disculpen.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Un sueño, un deseo.

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana. Apenas amanecía y ni siquiera el despertador había sonado con su ensordecedora alarma. Lo tomé en mis manos y lo apagué para ahorrarme luego la molestia de volver y apagarlo.

Había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño.

Ahora que estaba despierta no podía recordarlo con todo lujo de detalles, si acaso cuanto más trataba de recordar de qué iba, más borroso se volvía. Sin embargo, recordaba a un peculiar muchacho de cabello increíblemente naranja. Me pregunté si tal vez lo había visto en algún anime, porque ese color de pelo…

Con un pesado suspiro, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Hice mi rutina matutina de ducharme, vestirme, lavarme los dientes y arreglar mi cabello. Una vez pasé mi cepillo por este, lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido. Se estaba quedando muy largo y además… ¿Eso que vi eran puntas quemadas? ¿En qué momento sucedió? Seguro con lo largo que era en algún momento me descuidé mientras cocinaba y se me habría quemado. En un arrebato abrí los cajones bajo el lavabo y agarré las tijeras. Recorté mi cabello hasta la altura de la nuca. Una vez me aseguré que estaba todo a la misma altura, lo sacudí y lo miré con una sonrisa. Mucho mejor. Coloqué el mechón rebelde que siempre acababa en medio de mi cara detrás de mi oreja y salí del baño para coger una escoba y recoger el pelo caído en el suelo. Aún tenía tiempo antes de ir al instituto.

Una vez recogí el baño, bajé a la cocina y me hice algo rápido de desayunar. Miré hacia el reloj colgado en la pared. ¡Ahora sí se me hacia tarde! Me bebí el zumo en tiempo record y corrí hasta el recibidor. Me calcé los zapatos y abrí la puerta con apuro, cerrando con llave antes de marchar hacia el instituto.

Luego de atravesar varias calles, pude ver la espalda de mis amigas y las llamé para que esperaran por mí.

— ¡Hikaru! ¡Haru! ¡Esperen! —Finalmente las alcanzó y ellas cuando se giran hacia mi se detienen y sueltan un jadeo de sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Rukia-chan, tu pelo! —dijeron también a la vez. ¿Cosas de gemelas…?

—Ah eso… —pasé una mano por mi recién cortado cabello y lo levanté en el aire—. Ya estaba muy largo y-

— ¡Estás preciosa! —gritó Haru recogiéndome en sus brazos con una fuerza descomunal. Nunca supe de dónde la sacaba pero en ese momento me estaba asfixiando.

— ¡Haru que la asfixias! —la regañó su gemela Hikaru agarrándola del cuello de la camisa de su uniforme para alejarla de mi. Se la llevó arrastrando y yo las seguí bajo la atenta mirada de nuestros compañeros que también iban de camino al instituto.

Ah, estas dos…

* * *

Si alguien me preguntaba, inserte aquí los profesores, por qué razón estaba tan distraída no podía dar una respuesta exacta. Me había pasado las horas de clase garabateando en mi libreta y a pesar de que solo podía dibujar a Chappy, siempre acababa dibujando a uno con una desordenada mata de cabello. Me recordaba a alguien… ¿Pero a quién? Cerré la libreta con mucha frustración cuando sonó la campana de finalización de las clases. Primero el sueño y ahora estos dibujos inconscientes. ¿Acaso me estaba olvidando de algo?

Empecé a guardar mis cosas en la mochila, pero justo en ese momento alguien pasó corriendo por mi lado, haciéndome perder el agarre que tenía en la mochila. Esta cayó hacia un lado, tirando varias cosas al suelo. Gruñí en dirección al alumno que se marchó sin siquiera pedir disculpas. Pero que maleducado… Estaba recogiendo las cosas del suelo cuando me topé con algo que no recordaba haber guardado o visto. Puse las cosas sobre mi pupitre y agarré la placa de madera en mi mano. La ojeé durante un largo rato, como si aquél misterioso objeto pudiera darme algún tipo de respuesta…

— ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Ya nos vamos! —me apremió Hikaru desde la puerta.

—Uh huh… ¡Ya voy! —guardé todas las cosas en la mochila, incluyendo la placa y salí de la clase y del instituto junto con las gemelas.

Caminamos en silencio de vuelta a casa mientras observábamos el atardecer como de costumbre al pasar por la ribera del río. Por más que pasáramos por allí diariamente, no nos cansábamos de verlo. De paso antes de llegar allí habíamos pasado por una panadería y habíamos comprado algunos dulces para merendar. Nos sentamos sobre la hierba y observamos el sol ponerse con tranquilidad.

—Oye Rukia-chan, —dijo Haru con la boca llena de algún dulce. Hikaru y yo la miramos con reproche y tragó antes de continuar— ¿qué te pasaba hoy? Estuviste muy distraída todo el día.

— ¡Ah! ¿Algún chico te rompió el corazón? —se sobresaltó Hikaru subiéndose sobre Haru para mirarme más de cerca. Yo la miré estupefacta.

— ¿E-eh?

— ¡Por eso corte de pelo! —concordó Haru como si lo que hubiera dicho su hermana tuviera mucho sentido.

¿Qué ideas equivocadas se estaban haciendo ahora?

—N-ningún chico me ha roto el corazón, de verdad —traté de calmarlas, ambas mostraron un rostro de decepción. Que amigas… ¿preferían que estuviera triste por un chico? Rodé los ojos—. Pero si soñé con uno.

— ¡Lo sabíamos! ¡Tiene que ver con un chico! —chillaron al unísono agarrándose las manos y mirándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

— ¡Qué romántico!

— ¡Chicas por favor! —Les cubrí la boca, ya avergonzada por sus suposiciones además que la gente estaba empezando a mirarnos—. Yo no sé por qué soñé con ese chico, de verdad no sé quién es.

—Soñamos con caras que no recordamos todo el tiempo —explicó Hikaru. Haru asintió—. No le des tantas vueltas.

—Lo sé…

Aún así sentía que tenía que recordar quién era. Un molesto tirón en el pecho me lo decía. Yo conozco a ese chico, mas me es imposible recordar dónde lo he visto o de qué lo conozco. Solo tenía como pista su color de cabello, algo inusual.

Iba a tener que revisar cada manga y anime que había visto hasta el momento… Para asegurarme.

* * *

Nos despedimos en la esquina de la calle donde teníamos que tomar caminos distintos para ir a casa. El resto del camino hasta mi apartamento eran cinco minutos así que no pasaría mucho tiempo andando sola. Al pasar por la calle principal había un cordón policial que me obligaba a girar por otra calle. Que molesto. Sin embargo antes me paré a ver qué había pasado. Había unos enormes agujeros en el suelo y algo que visto desde lejos parecía una pisada. Si era algo importante saldría luego en las noticias.

Tomé el desvío, haciendo que me tomara diez minutos más llegar hasta el complejo. Ya allí, suspiré aliviada de haber llegado a casa. No sin antes sorprenderme por un coche que había aparcado en frente. Habría pasado de largo si no fuera porque reconocía ese coche. Subí rápidamente las escaleras, casi tropezando en ellas y abrí la puerta de mi piso de golpe. Estaba abierta.

Sentada en el salón, había una mujer de corto cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Sus ojos se posaron en mí con calma a pesar de lo escandalosa que fui al abrir la puerta. Se levantó del sofá y me sonrió.

—Estoy de vuelta Rukia-chan —saludó amablemente.

— ¡Mamá! ¿En qué momento…?

—Tu padre y yo vimos las noticias y nos preocupamos mucho por ti —Se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó. Era un abrazo cálido, pero como siempre le faltaba el amor que se suponía debía emanar una madre. Nunca me quejé. Era mi madre adoptiva después de todo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Las noticias? —cuestioné confundida. ¿Tal vez se refirió a lo que sucedió por allí cerca?

—Sí, al parecer hubo un ataque… Aún están investigando —respondió, su voz llena de preocupación. Al menos había tenido la decencia de venir a ver si yo estaba bien… Apenas ya veo a mis padres, si los puedo llamar así—. Me alegra ver que estás bien.

—Uh, claro… —me separé de ella, ya incómoda por el abrazo.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasó con tu pelo? —comentó pasando una mano por mi pelo. Aparté su mano con toda la suavidad que pude.

—Quería un cambio.

—Deberías haberme avisado… —suspiró. Yo bufé.

—Nunca estás aquí.

—Rukia…

—Ahórratelo mamá. Tengo tarea que hacer, me voy a mi cuarto. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas a ir —me había puesto de mal humor. Cuando iba de madre sobre protectora y luego no se dignaba ni llamarme todos los días o una vez a la semana siquiera me hacía enfadar. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con fuerza, dejándole claro que la conversación había acabado y que yo no quería seguir hablando.

Habían pasado tal vez veinte minutos desde que empecé a hacer la tarea cuando escuché la puerta de la calle cerrarse. Solté el lápiz sobre el cuaderno y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto para revisar mi estancia. Realmente se había ido. Sentí un pinchazo de culpabilidad por haberla tratado así, por una vez que me visitaba…

Vi que había dejado una nota sobre la cocina y me acerqué. También había una bolsa. Leí la nota primero:

 _Volveré lo más pronto posible,_

 _Te quiere, mamá._

Arrugué la nota y resoplé. Eso dijo la última vez también. No me molesté ni en mirar que había dentro de la bolsa, simplemente caminé hacia el salón dejándola atrás. Que no se creyera que podía comprarme con regalos…

Me tiré en el sofá, aún malhumorada y encendí la televisión. Pasé a través de los canales pero nada de lo que ponían en ese momento llamó mi atención. Era soberanamente aburrido. Apagué el aparato y me levanté para mirar por la ventana. Era una noche sin luna. El cielo apenas iluminado por las estrellas porque las nubes cubrían la mayoría del cielo. A veces el tiempo parecía reflejar mi humor.

Decidí regresar a mi cuarto y terminar con la tarea antes de acostarme a dormir. Cuando fui a guardar los cuadernos en la mochila, recordé la placa. La saqué del bolsillo y me acosté en la cama mientras la inspeccionaba con los dedos. No tenía nada de particular. Me preguntaba cómo llegó hasta mi mochila… ¿Alguien la habría metido por error?

Cerré los ojos y caía dormida antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

Esa noche soñé con zanahorias.

* * *

Mis párpados se sentían pesados, eso fue lo primero que noté cuando quise abrir los ojos cuando descubrí que no había forma en que me volviera a dormir. Lo segundo fue que el resto de mi cuerpo también estaba letárgico, casi inmóvil. Conocía esa sensación. Acababa de pasar, seguramente, por una sesión de curación intensiva. Finalmente, luego de batallar varios exasperantes minutos, logré abrir los ojos despacio. La luz que entró de repente en mis pupilas casi me hace cerrarlos, pero me resistí. Tenía la corazonada de que si los cerraba ahora luego me costaría otro largo rato abrirlos.

El olor a antisépticos inundó mis fosas nasales y arrugué la nariz. Como odiaba ese condenado olor. Noté otra presencia en la habitación y desvié los ojos hacia la persona. A pesar de que aún no podía ver con la claridad habitual, reconocía su figura.

— ¿Kuchiki-taicho? (1) —traté de decir, pero fue apenas audible. Gracias a que no había nadie más allí, me escuchó.

—Isane-taicho estaba empezando a preocuparse, —comentó el capitán— llevabas una semana inconsciente.

Eso pareció despertar todos mis sentidos de golpe. Logré mandar a mi cuerpo que se moviera y me senté—. ¡Una semana! —el capitán Kuchiki me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo me cubrí la boca. Por un momento pasé por alto que estaba dentro de un hospital.

—No deberías hacer movimientos tan bruscos —ordenó en un tono serio, pero que si prestabas bastante atención sonaba exasperado—. Si lo haces, yo mismo me encargaré de dejarte otra semana aquí.

—Uh… No será necesario —sentí sudor frío bajarme por la frente. Nunca, repito, NUNCA nadie debería tomar a la ligera las amenazas del capitán Kuchiki.

Me volví a recostar para no ser objeto de enfado por parte del noble capitán. Prefería no tener que pasar más tiempo en aquel lugar del necesario, muchas gracias. El silencio era tenso entre nosotros y agradecí a quién quiera que tocara la puerta en ese momento. El capitán Kuchiki dio permiso para que pasara y al interior pasó un hombre que toda la Sociedad de Almas conocía muy bien. Me extrañaba muchísimo que estuviera allí en… en mi habitación. Seguramente tendría asuntos con el capitán. O eso pensé hasta que dijo lo siguiente.

— ¿Cómo están tus heridas, Ichigo-chan? —abrí la boca cual pez debajo del agua y lo miré tratando de articular palabra. ¿Me estaba hablando a mí? El Sotaicho (2)... ¡¿se estaba dirigiendo a mí?! Yo ni siquiera tenía un puesto digno de mención en mi escuadrón, ¿por qué debería acordarse de mí? Suspiré para mis adentros. Mi pelo, seguro era por el estúpido pelo—. Vamos, ¡no pongas esa cara! Nadie puede con tantos Menos Grande en solitario, hiciste bien en reducir el rango de daños. Nadie salió herido aparte de ti —estaba hablando tan dicharachero que me costaba creer que este hombre era el mando absoluto de las Trece Divisiones que componen el Seireitei. Su único ojo, el otro estaba tapado con un parche, brillaba con entusiasmo. Cualquiera diría que estaba tratando de animarme, pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

—Pero que un capitán haya venido a ayudar es… —Una herida en el orgullo, quise decir. Mi misión era proteger esa ciudad después de todo, me la encomendaron solo a mí porque confiaron en que lo haría bien solo. Por algún motivo creía que los había decepcionado.

—Desde que vimos la señal del primer hollow el capitán Kuchiki se ofreció a ayudar —el capitán general, Kyoraku Shunsui, cogió asiento al otro lado de la cama donde yo descansaba, sorprendiéndome… Otra vez—. No podíamos dejar que le pasara algo malo al protector de Karakura, ¿cierto?

Los capitanes se miraron entre ellos y el noble asintió muy levemente con la cabeza.

—Disculpe si esté siendo insolente con esta pregunta Sotaicho-dono pero, ¿por qué están preocupados por mí? No soy nadie importante.

Otra vez me sentí incómodo mientras los capitanes intercambiaban miradas. Sabían algo que yo no y era un poco irritante pero era totalmente impropio demandar respuestas a mis superiores sobre todo cuando habían venido a verme. Lo cual todavía me tenía bastante descolocado.

—No necesitas ser tan formal, nunca lo fuiste —comentó. Arqueé una ceja. El Kuchiki le lanzó una mirada que parecía reprochar al Sotaicho. Ahora sí que yo estaba perdido—. ¡Ah, como sea! Me alegra que ya estés mejor. En cuanto te sientas con más energía hablaremos de tu cargo en el mundo real.

—Ah… gracias… —Así originalmente habían venido a eso… ¿Me relevarían de mi cargo?

—Pasarás un tiempo en tu división y luego regresaras cuando estés al cien por cien —Oír esas palabras me impactaron tanto como me aliviaron. No iban a destituirme, menos mal… Creo que si me asignaran en otra cosa que no fuera a cargo de Karakura, estaría perdido—. Si quieres por supuesto, siempre podemos asignar a otro shinigami en-

— ¡No! —le interrumpí. Luego agaché la cabeza, acongojado por haberle interrumpido—. Lo siento, yo no… Me gusta estar en Karakura.

—No se hable más. El Capitán Kuchiki se encargará de asignarte un trabajo ligero hasta entonces —se levantó del taburete que cogió y lo devolvió a la esquina donde estaba antes. Se despidió con un gesto de mano y se marchó de la habitación.

—Pareces sorprendido —comentó mi capitán. ¿No lo había mencionado?

—Ah… Nunca había hablado con el Sotaicho en persona. Su personalidad me choca —confesé. No esperaba esa actitud del alto mando del Seireitei ni de lejos.

—Supongo que esa es la impresión que da.

Había sido algo extraño, pero una vez lo pensé bien… No me disgustaba. Realmente deseaba volver a Karakura.

* * *

(1) Taicho: Capitán.

(2) Sotaicho: Capitán General.

* * *

Estos dos capítulos fueron tan cortos… Por eso los subí juntos. ¿Listos para escuchar lo que sucedió con Ichigo y Rukia? No he dejado muchas pistas así que espero sorprenderles.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Alerta Spoilers: Si no has leído el manga, este capítulo contiene Spoilers importantes._**

* * *

Capitulo 6: ¿Shiba Ichigo?

Estaba completamente exasperada. No había habido ni una sola noche, ¡ni una!; en la que no hubiera soñado con aquel extraño chico. Cada noche se había hecho más nítido, pero por más que me esforzaba no podía recordar un nombre, ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde lo había visto incluso luego de haber revisado todos los tomos manga y DVDs de anime que poseo. Al principio pensé que no era alguien ficticio. Tal vez me lo crucé una vez por la calle, y su imagen se quedó grabada en mi mente, sin embargo, ¿por qué soñaba tanto con él? Además los sueños cada vez parecían más reales, como si fueran recuerdos… Normalmente se repetía el mismo una y otra vez en una feria. Eso hasta hace tan solo unas noches donde cambió. Aún era incapaz de interpretar el sueño. Ver a aquel chico en algo parecido a ropas de samurai, sujetando una espada tan grande como él y luchando contra monstruos fue bastante impactante. Había creído hasta ese entonces que era una persona real, pero… A lo mejor era mi cabeza que se lo había inventado, quién sabía.

Con pesadez y estirando mis brazos me levanté de la cama. Agarré el uniforme del instituto del armario y me marché al baño a ducharme. Un mes más, me dije a mi misma, un mes más y llegaría el periodo de vacaciones de verano. Realmente necesitaba un descanso de la escuela, los exámenes me tenían frita, sobre todas las matemáticas. Como odiaba esa maldita asignatura. Les pediría ayuda a mis amigas si no fuera porque a ellas se les da igual de mal. Eso o parecía que el profesor se había propuesto cuántos alumnos podría suspender para entrar en algún tipo de libro de récords del profesorado.

Sacudí la cabeza ante esa ridícula idea con una sonrisa en mis labios, y me metí debajo del chorro de la ducha. Me lavé rápidamente, no queriendo perder mucho tiempo en caso de que fuera a llegar tarde. Me vestí con el uniforme y fui a prepararme el desayuno. En cuanto lo terminé y me lo comí, caminé hasta el recibidor para salir. Fue cuando me miré en el espejo de la pared que me percaté de que me faltaba el lazo del uniforme. Corrí por el pasillo hasta mi habitación y abrí la puerta. El lazo estaba sobre el escritorio. Lo tomé y maldiciendo por lo bajo me lo puse a la prisa. Una brisa me hizo detenerme y girar la cabeza hacia la ventana. Estaba abierta.

Fruncí el ceño, no recodaba haberla dejado abierta. Volteé de nuevo hacia el escritorio, notando que allí faltaba algo que llevaba viendo últimamente pero no podía recordar qué. Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación… Cerré la ventana y le puse el pestillo antes de salir corriendo hacia el recibidor de nuevo. Ah… Por poco ya se me hacía tarde.

* * *

Las clases eran demasiado aburridas. Sabía que tenía que prestar atención pues los exámenes antes del periodo vacacional se acercaban peligrosamente. En todo lo que no fuera matemáticas lo pasaba sin muchos problemas, mas era verdad que desde que los sueños empezaron yo andaba más distraída. Esto no pasó desapercibido por las gemelas, que seguían insistiendo en intentar sonsacarme algo sobre el misterioso chico, o por los profesores que me preguntaban si todo estaba bien en mi casa. Decidí contarles una mentira piadosa –no era del todo mentira, pero no era el motivo por el que estaba distraída-; y les dije que la relación con mi madre estaba bastante rota. Prometí tratar de concentrarme más y así me dejaron en paz. Por el momento.

Por fin la hora del almuerzo había llegado, y menos mal porque me estaba quedando sin espacio para hacer garabatos en la hoja de mi libreta. La cerré y la guardé bajo el pupitre. Alcancé a coger la tartera de mi mochila y salí afuera a comer con los demás. Como de costumbre, me senté en la azotea con Haru y Hikaru, ambas como siempre discutiendo sobre cuál era el bento (1) de quién a pesar de que ambos tenían el mismo contenido dentro. Me preguntaba por qué los padres de las gemelas no lo compraron de distintos colores para ahorrarse estas disputas.

—¡Por cierto Rukia! —exclamó Haru una vez la disputa por el bento fue resuelta. Yo la miré— ¡Hay un rumor!

—¿Un rumor? ¿Sobre qué? —pregunté por seguirle la corriente. Normalmente no estaba interesada en chismes.

—¡Un chico nuevo! ¿Raro, cierto? Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que empezó el curso… —respondió Hikaru en lugar de su hermana. Ésta le dirigió una mirada de reproche pues era ella quien quería contar la noticia. Pues sí que sonaba raro—. Dicen que el director lo aceptó así sin más… ¿Será hijo de alguien rico? ¿Alguien con influencia?

—Esa sería una buena razón. —asintió Haru totalmente de acuerdo con su hermana.

Empezaron a escuchar murmullos que provenían del patio de abajo y las tres nos levantamos para asomarnos a la valla de la azotea. Desde arriba podíamos ver algunos alumnos reunidos alrededor de la puerta de entrada. ¿Sería verdad el rumor y por eso estaban ahí? No tuvimos tiempo de averiguarlo porque una profesora llegó y dispersó a los alumnos fuera de las puertas de entrada cerradas. Haru soltó un quejido.

—¡Jooo! ¡Yo quería verle! —se dejó caer por las barras como si se estuviera derritiendo. Solté una risita— ¡Ojala le toque en nuestra clase!

—¿Y si es un chico de primero de secundaria? —la picó Hikaru con el codo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas eso! ¡No quiero que sea un crío de doce años! —giró por el suelo cual niño dando una pataleta. Hikaru y yo suspiramos.

La campana vibró en el edificio, indicando que era momento de regresar a clase y seguir con los últimos periodos. Caminamos por el pasillo y aún podíamos escuchar a alumnos cuchicheando. Al parecer el rumor se estaba convirtiendo en algo más grande. Una vez en clase me senté en mi asiento y volví a sacar la libreta de la mesa. La profesora entró poco después, pero todos parecíamos extrañados cuando no cerró la puerta tras de ella. Nos la quedamos mirando en silencio y una vez ella dejó sus cosas sobre su escritorio, carraspeó.

—Chicos, pónganse en pie —entre murmullos de confusión, todos nos levantamos—. Estoy segura de que ya están al corriente, pero hoy llega un alumno nuevo y estará en nuestra clase. Por favor, sean amables y échenle una mano con lo que pueda necesitar ya que tiene la primera parte del curso atrasada.

—¡Los rumores eran ciertos! —murmuró Haru emocionada a mi lado. Rodé los ojos.

—Adelante, por favor —la profesora miró hacia la puerta y un chico pasó al interior. Yo solo pude quedarme mirándolo, boquiabierta. En mi mente parecía haberse sucedido un cortocircuito. Era él. El chico que aparecía en mis sueños. Ese cabello naranja tan desordenado, ese rostro… No había duda alguna—. Preséntate.

El chico se dio media vuelta hacia la pizarra digital y cogió el rotulador para escribir su nombre—. Mi nombre es Shiba Ichigo, es un placer —antes de inclinarse a modo de saludo juraría que me miró directamente a mi y me sonrió.

Juraría haber escuchado a Haru soltar un chillido de emoción por lo bajo cuando se acercó, pero yo estaba demasiado distraída manteniendo contacto visual con él. No miraba a otra persona más en toda el aula, solo a mí.

Tomó asiento detrás de mí y proseguimos con las clases con normalidad. Yo intenté concentrarme en la lección, mas no podía sabiendo que el sujeto que no había dejado de aparecerse en mis sueños estaba sentado justo detrás de mí. Las últimas clases, de hecho, se me hicieron casi eternas. Cualquiera diría que fueron solo dos horas. Cuando sonó la campana me sentí hasta aliviada. Recogí mis cosas y suspiré cansada. Había sido un día muy largo.

—¿Yukihara-san, verdad? —me sobresalté al escucharle hablar tan cerca de mi rostro y es que se había agachado para estar a mi altura.

—E-eh sí… —Espera, ¿cómo sabía mi nombre?

—¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con la tarea de hoy? —Sin pensarlo dos veces asentí. Quise darme dos bofetadas mentales en respuesta. Por otro lado, así podría averiguar de dónde era este chico y por qué soñaba tanto con él… —Muchas gracias, recuperar un cuatrimestre no va a ser fácil, ¿sabes?

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Por qué llegó ahora? ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Lo conozco de antes? Porque parece que él a mi sí. Escuché un murmullo insistente que provenía de la puerta del aula y dirigí mi mirada disimuladamente hacia ella. Había un grupo de chicas reunido ahí, cuchicheando entre ellas –las gemelas también estaban ahí-. Seguro se preguntaban por qué el chico nuevo me estaría hablando a mí… Shiba pareció notar esto también, de hecho para mi completa estupefacción, agarró mi muñeca y tiró de mí hasta pasar entre las chicas y sacarme de la clase. Una vez estuvimos fuera del territorio escolar, me soltó. Abrí la boca para cuestionarle, mas levantó la palma de su mano, deteniéndome.

—Supongo que no te acuerdas de mí —dijo apenas en un susurro. Sus ojos color caramelo mostraban tristeza, pero fue muy breve pues desvió la mirada allá donde yo no podía alcanzar a mirarle directamente—. Así es como tenía que ser…

—¿Qué? —¿De qué estaba hablando? Me tenía completamente confundida. ¿Debería hablarle de mis sueños o sonaría como si estuviera loca si lo hiciera?

—No tiene importancia. Te agradezco que hayas aceptado ayudarme.

—No es nada…

Caminamos en silencio, no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde pues yo había entrado en piloto automático. Estaba perdida en mi propia mente. Todo sobre este chico nuevo me resultaba familiar, como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes. Desprendía algún tipo de energía que me envolvía, parecía estar protegiéndome. Cuando pensé en esto dos veces, sonaba descabellado. Sin embargo, era así como me estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Cuando se detuvo me percaté de dónde estábamos: la biblioteca. Entramos en el interior y nos sentamos en una de las salas pensadas para el estudio. Podíamos hablar pero en un tono bajo, al contrario que en el resto de la biblioteca en la que no se podía hablar en absoluto. Traté de ayudarle con la tarea lo más que pude, yo no había estado con los pies en la tierra en clase últimamente. Aún así pareció cazar enseguida cómo se hacían los problemas y los terminó no mucho después. Vaya, era un aprendiz nato. Incluso él terminó ayudándome en un problema en el que me quedé estancada. Estúpidas matemáticas.

El resto de la tarea de otras asignaturas fue algo más sencilla, sólo me hacía preguntas de vez en cuando. Pensé que necesitaría más ayuda, pero parecía que se las arreglaba bien solo.

* * *

(1) Bento: Tartera, lunchera… Como quiera que le digan en sus país.

* * *

Me insistió en invitarme a comer algo después por las molestias. Acabamos en una cafetería no muy lejos de la biblioteca. Él pidió un batido frío de chocolate y yo me decidí por el de fresa. No había nada mejor que algo frío para combatir el calor.

—Shiba-san… ¿de dónde vienes? —pregunté finalmente sucumbiendo a la curiosidad.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confuso en mi dirección, separándose del vaso de su batido para responder. Tardó un momento en responder, como si se estuviera debatiendo sobre si responderme o no…—Vivo aquí. Ah, pero por problemas familiares estuve fuera un tiempo.

—Ya veo —sonaba lógico, pero algo en su tono de voz me hacía pensar que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste, Yukihara-san?

Quería decirle lo de mis sueños. Así podría quitármelo de encima de una vez por todas. Pero era tan difícil… Miré hacia el vaso con mi batido de color rosa y suspiré—. Puede que esto suene a locura… Pero desde hace un mes que tengo extraños sueños.

—¿Sueños? —repitió para sí mismo. En lo que tardé en responder con la verdad, tomó otro sorbo de batido.

—Sí. Lo que es raro es que tú aparecías en ellos —parpadeé sorprendida cuando se atragantó con la bebida— ¿E-estás bien?

—E-eh sí… Me pillaste desprevenido —tosió y cogió una servilleta para limpiarse un hilillo de chocolate que había resbalado de sus labios.

—Lo sé, una locura, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y casi sentí que estaba mirando en lo profundo de mi alma hasta que los cerró. Yo solté el aire que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué soñabas?

—Soñé con una feria y… también con enormes monstruos —sacudí la cabeza, eso último siendo lo más bizarro y descabellado de todo—. También portabas una enorme espada, ¿extraño cierto?

Escuché lo que sonó como un bufido y levanté la mirada para ver una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sus mejillas infladas como si estuviera conteniendo la risa. ¿Qué le resultaba tan gracioso? ¡Para mi no era divertido soñar con la misma cosa durante un mes entero! Estalló en una carcajada y antes de que pudiera enfadarme y reprocharle, habló entre risas.

—Oh Rukia… E-eso es… ¡Tu inconsciente no lo olvidó! Increíble… —apoyó su frente contra la mesa, sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen mientras seguía riendo. Yo seguía igual de enfadada y confusa—. Todo eso no son solo sueños, son recuerdos. Tú viviste esas cosas.

—¿Q-q-qué…? —Si antes estaba confusa ahora ya no sabía ni que pensar. No me estaría jugando una mala broma, ¿cierto? Porque si era así iba a saber lo que era una buena patada. Nadie se metía con Yukihara Rukia y salía totalmente impune de ello.

Su mirada sincera me hablaba y me mostraba que decía la verdad. Era demasiado difícil de creer pero confiaba en él. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no lo acababa de conocer?

¿Quién era Shiba Ichigo realmente?

* * *

 **Dos semanas atrás…**

Era un día de calma. Había sido así desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Aunque para un shinigami como el Capitán General Kyoraku Shunsui, doscientos años no eran tanto tiempo. Sentada a su lado su teniente, Nanao Ise, estaba rellenando papeleo correspondiente al escuadrón mientras él revisaba informes provenientes de otros escuadrones.

Una vez terminó de revisar el papeleo que siempre parecía hacerse eterno, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la baranda desde la cual podía ver casi la totalidad del Seireitei. Aquella calma…

Nanao levantó la mirada de sus papeles para mirar hacia su capitán. Aquél se veía más distraído de lo normal. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Con un suspiro, abandonó la pluma que estaba utilizando a un lado en la mesa y se levantó para acercarse hasta el Sotaicho.

—¿Capitán? —llamó en un tono de voz bajo.

—Nanao-chan… Toda está calma es gracias a _su_ sacrificio. —Dijo sin mirarla, aún con los ojos clavados en el horizonte. —¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto para saldar nuestra deuda?

La teniente se mostró dubitativa por unos instantes. Se paró al lado de Kyoraku y desvió sus ojos hacia él. —Estoy segura de que sí, Capitán.

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en los labios de Shunsui y se llevó una mano a su sombrero y lo bajó, ocultando sus ojos bajo la sombra de éste. El recuerdo parecía tan lejano y a la vez como si hubiera sido el día anterior… Incluso las cosas en el Rukongai habían empezado a mejorar después de siglos y siglos desde la creación del Seireitei. Todo gracias al sacrificio de una sola persona.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja de manera divertida y pasó un brazo por detrás de Nanao, sorprendiéndola.

—¡Vamos a tomar algo Nanao-chan! —exclamó dicharachero.

—¡Capitán! ¡Aún estamos en horas de trabajo! —le regañó Ise. Algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban.

Escucharon unos toques en la puerta y una conocida voz pidiendo permiso para entrar. Kyoraku respondió con un 'adelante' y las puertas se abrieron. Por ellas pasó el Capitán Kuchiki, caminando con tanta elegancia como de costumbre. Sin embargo, parecía que desde hace tiempo algo había cambiado en el frío y serio capitán. Tanto Shunsui como Nanao podían ver qué lo había causado. O más bien quién.

—¿Sucede algo Capitán Kuchiki?

—Hay algo que debo hablar con usted —respondió con una calma inusual. Shunsui esperó a que el noble prosiguiera. —En el mundo real me encontré con algo desconcertante.

—¿Y qué puede ser eso? Aparte de esa cantidad anormal de Menos Grande que apareció.

—Allí había una joven. Era la viva imagen de Rukia.

Kyoraku y Nanao se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos por esa revelación. —¿Rukia-chan?

—¿Puede que su alma se haya reencarnado? —trató de explicar Nanao.

—¡Ah! Eso explicaría lo que sucedió con Ichigo-chan —los otros dos presentes miraron al Capitán General en una mezcla de duda y curiosidad. —Él debió sentir que Rukia-chan regresó al ciclo de Reencarnación.

Y varias dudas que habían surgido desde hace tiempo recobraron su sentido solo con esta información. Ahora las piezas del puzzle que hace años que faltaban habían vuelto a su lugar para mostrar la imagen clara y completa. Kyoraku se volteó de nuevo para mirar al exterior y seguidamente después levantó sus ojos hacia el cielo con una sonrisa. —¿Regresaste a la Sociedad de Almas solo para verla de nuevo? —dijo hacia el aire. Una brisa se coló en el interior del espacio abierto. —Ah, ya veo… El amor joven.

—¿Capitán?

—Tú también estabas allí, ¿verdad Nanao-chan? Cuando _él_ ascendió por encima de todos nosotros. —Ella asintió. ¿Como olvidar lo que sucedió?

Los tres voltearon hacia la puerta cuando escucharon a una voz tímidamente pedir permiso para entrar. Ojos color caramelo los miraba desde la distancia con la cabeza asomada entre la puerta apenas abierta y el marco con cierta incertidumbre en caso de que estuviera interrumpiendo algo importante.

—¿Shiba? —habló el Capitán Kuchiki.

—¡S-siento interrumpir! —entró en el interior y se irguió aunque si se fijaban podía ver que temblaba ligeramente. Kyoraku no pudo reprimir una risita. Era extraño ver a aquel chico en ese estado delante de ellos. Al empezar desde cero como parte del Gotei Trece, tuvo que aprender a respetar a sus superiores. Era raro no tenerle refiriéndose a ellos de la manera con la que se sentía cómodo como ellos recodaban, pero era ciertamente divertido ver lo nervioso que se ponía tratando de mantener una postura respetuosa. —Estaba buscando al Capitán Kuchiki, pero como lo sentí aquí, pensé en traer el informe directamente al Primer Escuadrón.

—Ah, tráelo aquí. —respondió Kyoraku sin esconder su sonrisa y extendiendo su mano. El shinigami se acercó y le entregó el informe sacándolo de entre su shihakusho. Abrió el informe el cual había estado doblado, y lo ojeó. Al parecer el chico estaba mejorando en lo que a trabajo de oficina se trataba. Esas dos semanas de reposo y trabajos ligeros le habían servido de algo al parecer. —¿Ichigo-chan?

—¿Sí? —El chico sacudió la cabeza, aún confuso por el curioso uso del sufijo 'chan' hacia su persona.

—¿Has escuchado la historia de la Guerra Sangrienta? —se giró para dejar el informe sobre su mesa

—Ahm… Muy poco, señor —confesó el peli naranja.

Nanao lo miró sorprendida y Byakuya lo hubiera hecho también si no fuera porque tenía una imagen que mantener. Típico Byakuya… Su teniente quiso reprimirle por mencionarle algo así al joven shinigami. ¡Prometieron no contarle nada al respecto!

—¿Te gustaría escucharla? —Ichigo se mostró dudoso. ¿Por qué de repente querría contarle algo cuyos documentos sobre el tema estaban altamente clasificados?

Antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, fuera negativa o positiva, un espíritu apareció a su lado apoyando un brazo sobre el hombro del peli naranja. Los demás no se mostraron sorprendidos… a excepción de Ichigo que susurró algo que sonó a 'siempre hace lo que le da la gana'. Después colocó una mano por encima de los ojos del shinigami, y éste cayó inerte en sus brazos.

— _Oi, oi,_ ¿qué tratas de hacer viejo? —masculló molesto dicho espíritu. En apariencia era completamente igual a Ichigo, solo que parecía ser una versión albina suya.

—Justo a quién quería ver. Mucho tiempo sin verte, Zangetsu —sonrió el capitán como si nada.

—Teníamos un trato, —sonrió de manera amenazante el espíritu de zanpakuto—no estarás intentando jugármela, ¿cierto?

—Nunca haría eso, solo quería hablar. Lo he conseguido, ¿no?

—Tch, espero que tengas un buen motivo para invocarme aquí y ahora delante de Ichigo.

—Pero él no está consciente —notó.

—No durará mucho —respondió bastante molesto.

Los otros dos shinigami observaron la interacción en silencio. No era la primera vez que Kyoraku se comunicaba con Zangetsu. Después de todo, _él_ recordaba todo mientras que su portador se mantenía completamente ajeno a su pasado. Gracias a Zangetsu, los recuerdos de Ichigo estaban perfectamente sellados. Ah…Pudiera ser que de vez en cuando algo se le escapara, sobre todo cuando Ichigo rondaba por aquella casa que solía ser su hogar hace tanto tiempo y sentía nostalgia. Podía controlar su memoria, pero no sus sentimientos.

Le había sorprendido que hubiera sido capaz de tener atado en corto los recuerdos respecto a la pequeña Kuchiki que… En fin, ya no era Kuchiki.

Moviendo su pie con impaciencia, y aún con el inconsciente shinigami en sus brazos, Zangetsu chasqueó la lengua. —¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día, ¿sabes? Si Ichigo empieza a hacer preguntas será un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

—Tenemos razones para creer que alguien está detrás del ataque de los Menos —anunció el capitán.

—¿Oh? ¿De verdad? —arqueó una ceja, no ocultando su curiosidad.

—Sí, y creemos que específicamente está yendo a por Ichigo —la voz de Kyoraku se tornó seria y la tensión el aire aumentó. —Si esta entidad sabe de su pasado, tenemos un problema.

—Mhm… Definitivamente —asintió Zangetsu, su rostro mostrando seriedad y no una sonrisa socarrona por una vez—. No puedo permitir que él muera. Sería un desastre para todos. Ya me pareció una idea descabellada estar aquí en primer lugar.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerte cargo? —preguntó. A pesar de la inespecífica cuestión, el espíritu entendió sin más explicación.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que quite el sello de su poder? Ni siquiera la placa podrá contenerlo. Será como un cebo andante.

—Es mejor que tenerlo muerto, ¿no? Si no hubiéramos enviado al Capitán Kuchiki a tiempo-

—Ahora, no me subestimes, —le interrumpió, su voz llena de ira ante la implicación en las palabras del shinigami—no hubiera dejado morir a Ichigo así como así. Y menos por una ridícula cantidad de Hollows sin cerebro.

Si bien Zangetsu no tenía permitido utilizar sus poderes de hollow, aún a veces actuaba en consecuencia a ellos. Ichigo pudo separar su parte de shinigami, pero al hacerlo su zanpakuto iba con él. Shunsui tenía la corazonada de que sus poderes de hollow no estaban ausentes pero sí debilitados.

—Si averiguamos algo más te lo haremos saber.

—Tch, bien, pero no vuelvas a llamarme diciéndole a Ichigo algo como eso. Fue su decisión empezar de cero.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Terminada la conversación, el espíritu se desvaneció dejando pequeñas partículas tras él. Byakuya se acercó con un shunpo para sujetar el cuerpo del inconsciente shinigami antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo. Él no era conocedor del trato que Kyoraku había hecho con Zangetsu años atrás, pero podía hacerse una idea aproximada.

Accediendo a llevar al shinigami a su casa para vigilarlo, lo cargó en sus brazos y se marchó.

Shunsui y Nanao se quedaron mirando hacia el lugar ahora vacío de visitas. Tenían que averiguar más sobre el ataque de aquellos Menos Grande. Confiaba en que Zangetsu se haría buen cargo de Ichigo cuando lo devolvieran a Karakura, pero prefería andar sobre terreno seguro y estar bien cubierto más que tener que utilizar medidas desesperadas.

* * *

Estaba haciendo caligrafía cuidadosamente cuando escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación. Sin siquiera mirar en su dirección, y continuando con su trabajo, habló.

—¿Ya estás despierto Shiba? —preguntó en su estoico tono de voz.

Un bostezo resonó en la habitación seguido de uno o dos minutos de silencio. —¿Capitán…? ¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi casa —contestó el noble dejando el pincel sobre una superficie que no pudiera manchar. —Kyoraku-sotaicho me pidió que te trajera aquí. Hemos acabado en el escuadrón por hoy y tu casa está muy lejos.

—Siento la molestias, Kuchiki-taicho —se disculpó sinceramente. Dirigiendo una mirada confusa hacia el capitán, añadió. —¿Pero qué me pasó?

—Zangetsu te noqueó. —confesó. Hubiera sonreído ante la reacción de Ichigo si no fuera él. Había agarrado la zanpakuto enfundada entre sus manos y la estaba mirando como si tratara de hacer agujeros en ella. Seguramente estaban discutiendo.

— **Byakuya-sama, ¿no va a preguntarle sobre la chica?** —Hablando de zanpakuto…

— _Aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué ganaría con ello?_

— **Si no arriesga, no gana. Ya sabe.**

—Ichigo —El shinigami dejó de mirar hacia la espada y levantó la cabeza para mirarle claramente confundido por usar su nombre en lugar de su apellido o su número de puesto en el escuadrón. —¿Puedes hablarme de aquella chica que estaba contigo?

—¿Chica? ¿Se refiere a Rukia? —El capitán asintió.

Ichigo le contó la historia de cómo había conocido a Yukihara Rukia. No era una historia larga pues solo pasó dos días y poco con ella. Sin embargo, el Kuchiki podía ver un brillo que hacía tiempo que no veía en aquellos ojos.

Algo que no veía desde hacia doscientos años.

Byakuya no era muy bueno en el campo de los sentimientos, eso era más que evidente, pero parecía ser que incluso para él, la conexión que Ichigo y Rukia compartían era tan profunda que se habían vuelto a encontrar después de tanto. Era un milagro poder presenciarlo. Suspiró para sí mismo. Ese muchacho causaba muchos milagros por sí mismo y eso le recordaba a las palabras que una vez le dijo. Como olvidarlo.

—Hay algo que me preocupa —habló de nuevo el pelinaranja luego de varios minutos de silencio en los que Byakuya se quedó abstraído en sus pensamientos. —Esta chica… tiene un poder espiritual considerable. Puede ver tanto hollow como shinigami y espíritus con nitidez. ¿No será un problema? Aunque nos haya olvidado, ella… —esto último lo dijo en voz baja. Como si estuviera intentando ocultar su pesar sobre que Rukia le hubiera olvidado.

Byakuya guardó todas las herramientas que había estado utilizando para la caligrafía y cogió la caja para guardarla en uno de los pocos muebles de aquella habitación.

—Tu trabajo en esa ciudad es proteger a sus ciudadanos, —dijo una vez se sentó junto al futón donde había estado durmiendo anteriormente Ichigo— eso la incluye a ella.

—¿Debería acercarme a ella de nuevo…?

—Eso lo dejaré a tu juicio, Shiba.

Se miraron durante varios segundos en los que Byakuya ya supo que Ichigo había tomado su decisión. No sabía si era influyente su pasado o si estaba actuando por voluntad propia por lo que su corazón en ese momento le dictaba. Mas sabía que ellos no podrían hacer nada para pararle.

Además aún estaban pagando la deuda que tenían con el muchacho.

* * *

¿Alguien tiene alguna idea ya de qué pasó con Ichigo? Me gustaría escuchar sus teorías.


End file.
